The Tears Shed
by Ms. Amanda Rose
Summary: Isabella Swan hates her life. Her mother drinks non-stop and her step father is abusive. Bellas mom decided she should go live with Charlie and have a better life. Like that will happen. ALL-HUMAN Rated M for Rape.
1. forks

**This is a new story I'm writing... Anyway if you've read my other story you're probably wondering why I go from happy to sad. Well I have my reasons.**

* * *

I walked into Forks High School late for my first day Charlie wanted to _talk. _I shuddered at the thought of his drunken talks. I walked up to the desk and asked for my schedule.

"Your Isabella Swan?" I nodded

"Well here is your schedule and your father is a great man Isabella."

"Thanks," I muttered.

No one knew how hard it was to here that. I had missed most of my first class but I still needed my teacher to sign the slip, I walked into English and asked Mr. Taylor to sign my slip. Then I sat in the front.

I was in that class for only five minutes and I heard my name whispered everywhere. I left that class as fast as I could until I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay" said the pixie girl.

"I'm Alice Cullen" I smiled.

"Bella Swan."

"So what class do you have next?"

"Um... Government" She looked sad I guess she wanted to be in my class.

"Well do you want to sit we me today Bella?" I smiled my day was looking up.

"Sure" Then I went to my next class. I had people asking me random questions about Phoenix and such I was just glad no one asked personal questions. I left that class and headed to gym when I ran into someone, great two times in one morning.

"I'm sorry" I said and I went to get my books but he already had them.

"T-thanks" I stuttered, I looked into his green eyes and didn't feel scared why?

"I won't hurt you Bella.." I blanked out after that I hated those words.

_Flashback Summer-Bella 12 _

"_Bella" Charlie called he was drunk again._

"_Yes" I asked when I ran into the living room._

"_Bella you are getting older and well I see you've been making some friends" earlier that day Bella said Hi to a boy._

"_You mean Josh?" I asked big mistake._

"_YES HIM!! YOUR JUST A LITTLE WHORE YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!"_

"_No" I mumbled I thought he was going to slap me but instead he smiled. He grabbed me and said stay still._

"_I won't hurt you Bella" Charlie said._

_I was raped that night, and its been the same since._

_End-Flashback_

"Are you okay?" I guy with the green eyes said.

"I'm fine" I grabbed my books and ran for class, praying not to see him again.

Gym sucked.

I hated basketball I thought if I left my uniform at home they wouldn't make me play.

Guess what they had an extra uniform that was my size great. Even though I had to participate in gym I did make a new friend. Angela. She asked if I'd like to sit with her at lunch, I told her I already promised Alice and I told her tomorrow she was really understanding.

I walked into lunch looking for Alice when she was suddenly next to me.

"Hi Bella this is my friend Rose, Rose this is Bella." I shook hands with the gorgeous blonde.

"Hi"

"Nice to meet you Bella." Then they dragged me to their table.

"Okay Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper and Roses twin brother. Jasper this is Bella." I shook hands with Jasper and sat next to Alice.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Emmett who is Alices brother, Emmett say hi to Bella." I shook hands with Emmett.

Lunch was going great, and everyone seemed nice, Rose and Alice were great except for shopping.

"Please Bella" Alice begged.

"No" I do not crack that fast.

"Please, please, please" She was not giving up. I shook my head.

"I think you should go." Said a velvety voice. Then my head snapped up to a pair of green eyes, why me?

* * *

**This story is sad I know anyway if you like it review it.**

**I'm not sure if I'm continuing or not I'll only continue if you want me too.**

**SO...REVIEW!!**

**Also I know this chapter was short but if you review they will be longer.**


	2. Biology and the Crush

**Thanks to everyone who wanted me to continue.**

**Anyway this story will be longer I promise you.**

* * *

I looked into his eyes wondering why god hates me so much.

"Bella this is my brother Edward Masen Cullen, Edward this is Bella." Alice had no idea how awkward i felt

"Nice to see you again."

"Hi" I mumbled.

"You met her earlier?" Asked Rose.

"Sort of we kind of ran into each other in the hall." Edward said.

"So back to important matters Bella your coming shopping." Alice said. I was knocked out of my trance.

"Why... Alice I don't need new clothes and even if I wanted to go my dad probably wouldn't let me." Rose decided to try and help Alice.

"Bella Mr. Swan seems nice and he will probably understand if you ask." Not again, everyone loves chief Swan.

"I'll ask." I mumbled I would try.

"So Bella...did you leave any friends in Phoenix?" Emmett asked.

"Not really I mean I had friends but no one that I really cared for." I answered. They all nodded.

"Why did you move here Bella?" Edward asked, I knew he would be a problem. How could I answer that?

"I...I'm going to go find my next class." I said standing.

"Okay and don't forget to ask about shopping." Alice reminded.

"Okay" Then I ran out of the cafeteria. Then I went to Biology I was the first one there so I just re-read Romeo and Juliet. Then the chair next to me moved and I heard a voice.

"I didn't think you'd like that book." Said Edward.

"Great I'm glad to hear your opinion." I was being very sarcastic.

"You don't like me." I looked at him; I've never really trusted guys.

"I...don't know if I can." I answered.

"Bella your friends with my sister we are going to see each other a lot we should at least be friends."

"Okay" Then I went back to reading.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer but..." I looked at him.

"Why did you run away from me earlier?" What do I tell him, that the chief rapes his daughter almost everyday since she was 12, hell no?

"Edward" He really wanted to know, "I'll tell you when I know I can trust you." We left it at that.

We talked a little about school I told him Renée wanted me to be with Charlie. It was partly true.

"Edward how are you and Alice related I mean I know your brother and sister but..."

"We're adopted, my parents died and I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They had already adopted Alice and Emmett so they've been my family forever." I nodded then the bell rang.

"So do you trust me yet?" Edward must read minds or something.

"A little bit" I admitted. He smiled and I smiled back. He walked me to Spanish and after he left I felt sad. When I sat down I realized something.

"Holy hell, do I like Edward?"

I can't, I can't, I can't. Charlie would kill me; I can't like him he'll just hurt me.

The whole class I tried to make myself believe that but for some reason I just couldn't. I went to my next class and barely paid any attention. The last time I like a guy I was raped never again Dammit! The bell rang and I ran out the door. Then I heard someone call my name, Edward.

I just ran away from him, I couldn't like him and what if he liked me. Being my friend is harder then it should be.

No one has ever understood me and even though Edward tries I don't want him to understand ever.

* * *

**You may be confused and if you are just tell me and I help you understand.**

**I almost confused myself.**

**REVIEW PLEASE or I won't continue... **


	3. Hurt and rumors?

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anyway if you read my other story ****Another Love Triangle ****I just wanted you to know that I won't update for a while.**

**I write according to my mood and right now I'm sad so here's the sad story.**

* * *

I went home and cried for hours, at six I went to make Charlie dinner.

I also thought if I should really ask about Friday. I had to stop thinking because thinking about Friday made me think of school. Which made me think of him.

Charlie came in at about eight; he gets off of work at six thirty so I expected to see him drunk. I was surprised to see him sober. I gave him his food and began to eat mine, and I decided to ask.

"Dad" He looked up "t-today I met a girl named Alice and she wanted me to come shopping on Friday."

"Bella, who exactly is this girl?" He seemed calm for some reason.

"Alice Cullen" he wasn't happy after that.

"So which one is it?!" Charlie asked.

"What?"

"ISABELLA DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!" Crap!

"WHICH OF HER BROTHERS WILL YOU TRY TO FUCK?! He stood up and threw his plate to the window.

I realized that Charlie is worse when he's sober rather then drunk. Instead of staying in there I decided to try and run bad idea. Charlie tripped me and kicked me hard in the stomach until he went to his room.

I waited until about an hour after Charlie went into his room to move from the floor. I dragged myself to my room and did what I normally do cry until I fall asleep.

I woke up tired and sore, then I changed and went downstairs. Charlie was gone and I was grateful I had my cereal and went off to school. I parked next to a yellow porch only to see Rose and Alice come out of it. My plan in avoiding them just became harder.

As soon as I was out of my truck, they ran up to me.

"Did you ask Bella?" I nodded.

"I can't go Alice I'm sorry." She pouted; she wanted to play Barbie.

"What's up everyone?" Emmett was suddenly next to me with Jasper and Edward.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked

"yes" I lied. My stomach started hurting from yesterday, I didn't say anything but apparently the pain showed in my face.

"Seriously Bella what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Nothing" the lies keep coming.

"Bella please tell us-" I cut her off.

"No! I'm not going to tell you anything, you guys have the perfect lives and you have no idea what it feels like coming here and everything going to crap!" Everyone was shocked that I was yelling. I decided to stop.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I didn't know why but I started crying, and I fell to my knees.

"Bella please tell us." Alice whispered.

"I can't" I sniffed. I got up and went to English. More rumors flew around about my scene this morning. People thought I was bi-polar or something that made me laugh. Right before gym I fell down so I wouldn't have to go to gym.

I went to lunch and got water, I wasn't hungry anymore. I saw Alice wave for me to come over, but I couldn't.

I sat with Angela and her friends. I left lunch early because if I stayed Alice would probably corner me after. I decided to ditch Biology for two reasons.

1: They were blood typing

2: Edward

I sat on the sidewalk looking at my bruises trying not to cry again.

"Bella" Crap I know that voice, I turned and saw Edward.

"Stalker" I muttered.

"Bella why are you avoiding me?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why aren't you in Biology?"

"Blood typing" He sighed.

"Your a horrible liar Bella." He wasn't going to give up.

"What do you want from me Edward?"

"Just tell me whats going on." I sighed I had to tell him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, ask questions I'll give you some answers.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!!**


	4. Talking 2 EC

**Thanks for reviewing, and I didn't mean to sort of threaten you with the **

**Review or else thing, I just like it when I get reviews. _Read and Review!_**

* * *

I stared at Edward wondering what to tell him and how. I needed help Edward wanted to help me, I just didn't want him too.

"Edward, promise me that...you won't say anything." I whispered.

"I promise now please tell me." Edward has no idea what I'm going to tell him.

"I...love my family; I love my mom and my d-dad." I was shaking.

"My mom thought I could live a better life with Charlie she was so wrong." Edward looked not confused but worried.

"At home Phil my step dad is a little violent I guess. My mom dealt with it by drinking; I would just be there for her. She told me I was what kept her breathing everyday. She didn't think I deserved the way Phil treated me so she sent me here."

Edward was staring at the rode thinking, and he did look a little angry.

"She didn't know where she was putting me. She had know idea how he treats me, I'm not his daughter am his toy his slave for gods sake." Un wanted tears went down my cheeks, Edward held me close.

"He's been this way since I was about 12..." I couldn't finish.

"What way exactly Bella?" I looked at him, he wasn't happy.

"E-Edward...I've been...let's just say... I'm not a virgin." Edward looked at me and just held me.

"Bella I'm so sorry." I started sobbing.

"What...d-did I do...Edward, why does he hate me?"

"No one can hate you Bella" He whispered. We sat in silence.

"Does anyone-"

"No" I answered quickly "and you promised not to tell." I reminded. He nodded.

"Not even Alice?" He asked

"Not even Alice." We were both quiet again I hate quiet.

"Yesterday..." He looked at me "when you said you wouldn't hurt me...it reminded me of when Charlie was first like that with me."

You could here the pain in my voice "he told me that he wouldn't hurt me, but that was a lie. That's why I ran away from you before gym."

"What about after school?" Edward asked, what?

"Huh?"

"Yesterday I called you and you ran, and don't say you didn't hear me because I know you did." I sighed.

"I was...scared."

"Of what?" I stayed silent "were you scared of me?" I shook my head "Then what were you scared of?"

"Edward...I was scared of me I guess. I don't know how t-to trust people."

"I ran because I wasn't...just trusting you. I don't know how to explain it." School was almost over already.

"Bella do you really want me to not say anything?" I nodded.

"Yes, please." He was quiet lost in his thoughts.

"A promise can only go so far Bella." He looked at his hands.

" I guess." The bell rang and everyone came out from school.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward." I stood up and he grabbed my wrist.

"Promise me I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed.

"I promise." He let me go.

"see you later then."

I walked to my truck and starting driving, Edward just sat on the sidewalk.

* * *

**This chapter, is not my favorite then again I only have four.**

**Ask questions I'll answer.**

**And to my reader yummytacos in the bathroom don't put wtf on your reviews anymore.**

**Now...**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!**


	5. Charlie, Edward, the call

**I have a lot of readers that put me on story alert. **

**Well I'm glad that people have but...**

**I LOVE REVIEWS MORE!!**

**Also for everyone who wanted EPOV for the last chapter this isn't it. **

**Well half of it is EPOV and half is BPOV. **

* * *

BPOV

I drove home in silence, wondering what Edward was really thinking that whole time. I froze when I saw the police cruiser in the driveway.

"What the hell." I whispered. I got out and went inside. Charlie wasn't in the living room so I just went to mine. Then someone banged on my door.

"ISABELLA SWAN; GET OUT HERE NOW!" Charlie kept pounding on the door.

"I'm coming!" I screamed, the pounding stopped. I got up and went to the door; and saw a lot of things broken.

"Holy hell." Then Charlie yelled.

"BELLA!"

"shit, what did I do?" I ran downstairs; Charlie was sitting in the kitchen.

"Yes, Charlie?" He slapped me.

"You're a whore you know that! I just got a call from an Alice Cullen looking for her brother here." What?

"What the hell would her brother doing be here Bella?!"

"He's my friend." I whispered. Charlie slapped me again and I fell.

"You suck at lying Bella, I have know idea how your my daughter." I tried not to cry that was hard.

He kicked me again, and then he pulled me to my feet just to knock me down again. The phone rang and he stopped and went to answer it. I ran upstairs at that moment. I locked the door.

"BELLA!!" He just hit the door. I just sat on the floor until I heard Charlies door slam. Then I just cried. After a couple hours my thoughts wondered.

Alice called? She was looking for Edward? Where was Edward?

"My life sucks."

EPOV

I watched Bella leave the school and I just sat.

_ "E-Edward...I've been...let's just say... I'm not a virgin." _I kept hearing her words in my head. Damn Charlie. Bella doesn't deserve that.

"Edward" I turned and saw Alice.

"Have you seen Bella?" I couldn't tell Alice not yet that is.

"No, I haven't seen her since lunch." She shook her head.

"I wonder what's up with her."

"I don't know." Damn Charlie. I hope you burn in hell.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"What?"

"You seem...distant." Alice looked worried. She was observant.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff, it doesn't matter Alice." She looked at me then nodded.

"I'll see you at home." I waved and she went with Rose to her porsche. I waited until the porch and Jeep were out of sight before leaving.

"Damn Charlie" I muttered. I drove past Bellas house and it was quiet.

"I need to do something." I can't go home Alice will probably ask me where I was and what I was thinking. I was thinking of kicking Charlies ass. I need to go think. I drove off looking at Bellas one more time.

**Now this is Alices POV so it'll tell you why she called Bella.**

APOV

"Where is Edward?" I was pacing around the living room.

"I'm sure he's fine Alice." Emmett said.

"You didn't see him after school he looked freaked." I kept pacing.

"Breathe Alice." Jasper said. I was calming down alittle.

"He knows something about Bella." I announced.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He was okay for a second until I asked about Bella. He knows something that he isn't sharing." I mumbled.

"Maybe they're dating." I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up Emmett. He wouldn't be able to hide that." I decided to call Bella. I grabbed the phone.

"The Swan residents please." I waited while it rung.

"Hello" A tired voice answered.

"Hi. Um...this is Alice Cullen and I was wondering if my brother Edward is there?" There was silence.

"No he's not." Mr. Swan answered.

"Okay...can I speak to Bella please?"

"She's studying." Then he hung up.

"Well he's not there." Damn where is he?

* * *

**Where's Edward?**

**Only I know.**

**Now... REVIEW!!**


	6. EC with me?

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Edwards POV won't be in this chapter... And I'm not telling you where he went.**

**HaHa... I'm evil!**

**You will find out what happened to Edward later.**

**Now... READ!**

BPOV

I woke up on the floor of my room alone.

"Damn it" I muttered. I got up and looked in the mirror.

I could go to school you could barely see the bruises. If I didn't go Edward would think the worst anyway. (FYI, Bella doesn't know Edward went off to think) I got dressed and went downstairs to an empty house; maybe god doesn't hate me.

I went to the kitchen, but then I heard something upstairs. I went to my room and saw, Edward?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well good morning to you to." He said playfully. He looked at me then became worried.

"What?" He stood up and touched my cheek.

"what happened?" I must have a bruise "don't lie Bella."

"It's nothing." He knew I was lying.

"Alice called yesterday and my dad's psycho so he thought the worst." I was mumbling.

"Alice called?" He wasn't happy I nodded.

"So it's my fault then." That reminded me.

"Where were you yesterday?" He shrugged.

"I didn't want to go home to Alice so, I didn't." He looked at me carefully.

"I am sorry Bella." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." I looked at the time; I was going to be late.

"You better go so you won't be late." I nodded.

"Are you going?"

"No. I don't want to deal with Alice but don't think you won't see me later." I smiled, and I don't smile much.

"So I'll see you later?" I asked.

"See you later." I went downstairs and out the door only to see Edward climbing out my window.

* * *

As soon as I got out of my truck, Alice ran up to me.

"Have you seen Edward?" I shook my head.

"Where the hell did he go?" She muttered. Then I saw Jasper Emmett and Rose right behind her.

"Alice worries a lot." Jasper said.

"I'm sure he's okay Alice." I know he's okay actually.

"Bella did you talk to Edward yesterday?" Rose asked.

"A little why?" Uh-oh.

"No reason." Edward has no idea how much they worry about him.

"I'll see you later." The I left to class.

APOV

"Bella was very vague this morning" I told everyone.

"Maybe they are dating." Emmett suggested.

"That still doesn't explain why he didn't come home."

I saw Bella getting lunch but she sat with Angela again.

"She knows something." I muttered.

"Alice you said that he was a little freaked yesterday. Well maybe he just wanted to be alone." Rose said.

"Bella still knows something though."

BPOV

Alice wouldn't stop staring at me during lunch, she's mad. I went to Biology and we reviewed some things.

I realized without Edward there that class was really boring. For the rest of the day I barley paid any attention to anything. Edward said I'd see him later. Will he be at my house? Charlie will kill me if he sees him there.

I drove home fast avoiding Alices constant stares. I went into my house glad to see Charlie wasn't there, sad not to see Edward there. I dragged myself to my room to do my homework and when I turned on the lights I saw Edward at my desk.

"Hey Bella." Edward looked at me.

"Hi" I mumbled I sat down next to him.

"How was school?"

"Boring, the only thing different was Alice freaking out trying to find you. I told her I haven't seen you but she knows I'm lying."

"I'll call her and tell her I'm okay." He spoke softly.

"Why aren't you going home?" I had to ask.

"I'm...watching you making sure your okay." Why is he helping?

"Alice is worried." I stated.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No" He smiled.

"Then I'll stay."

* * *

**This chapter isn't my favorite.**

**It's pretty much a fill in.**

**It's going to get worse before it gets better.**

**Also to everyone who put me on story alert thank you.**

**But I would like it more if you reviewed. I also will be updating my other story soon.**

**Now...REVIEW!! **


	7. Helping, School

**Review, Review, Review!**

**I won't update if you don't review!**

BPOV

I woke up to a door slamming it was, eight-thirty. I hadn't cooked for Charlie; I ran downstairs glad to see Charlie had gone to his room. I went into the kitchen and saw fish already made and I saw a note on the counter.

_I said I would be making sure your okay._

_I'll talk to you later Bella_

_Edward_

I tasted the food. It was good and I was thanking god that I had Edward. Then Charlie came down, we ate in silence, and then Charlie stood up and went to his room. I cleaned up and went upstairs and saw another note.

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing these notes. _

_Well I don't want chief Swan to put a restraining order on me. Anyway I'll see you at school tomorrow._

_Sweet dreams Bella_

_Edward_

He had no idea how much I liked him. I liked him more then I should. I went to sleep amazed that I wasn't crying.

EPOV

Bella needed her sleep, so I cooked for her stupid dad. After I was done I went upstairs to Bella. She looked peaceful then she started talking.

"Please be okay mom."

"Die Phil die." She mumbled. It was quiet and I was about to leave when.

"Edward." She said my name?

"Don't leave, please don't leave Edward." What was she dreaming about? I was about to wake her when chief Swan came home

I went out the window and then a door slammed that woke her up. She saw the time and ran downstairs. I decided to write Bella another note before I went home.

Once I was out her window I called Alice.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Alice"

"Edward!" She screamed.

"Yes Alice, god I'm surprised I'm not deaf right now."

"Sorry, are you coming home?" She asked.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Are you going to tell us where you were?"

"No" She was silent.

"Okay, hey Edward."

"Yes"

"Did Bella know where you were?" I sighed.

"Sort of, I didn't want her to tell you anything and she didn't."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye Alice."

I drove home slowly she better be okay. I can't call her house; maybe I should get her a cell phone. I'll ask her tomorrow.

I went inside and everything was normal, dad was still working, mom was cleaning the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, Rose was reading a magazine. Then Alice came down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you." She said then pulled me upstairs to her room.

"What?" I asked when I sat down.

"Does Bella have to do with why you left?"

"Yes, but Alice she didn't tell me to leave I just needed to think." I saw her confused expression.

"Tomorrow I'm going to spend time with Bella, and don't ask why she'll talk to you when she's ready." Alice shook her head but didnt fight me on anything.

"Fine, um Edward?" She asked.

"Yes Alice"

"Emmett sort of said something about you and Bella dating..." She trailed off.

"Were not."

"Oh I know but I'm just saying with you hanging with her rumors are going to fly. I'm just warning you."

"I don't care." She smiled.

"Goodnight Edward." I left and went to sleep hoping Bella was okay.

BPOV

I woke up happy which isn't normal. I got dressed happy to see my bruises getting better, you could barley see them.

I grabbed a granola bar and went out the door. When I got to school I couldn't help but look for his car. I decided to park next to Alices porsche. I got out and Alice was smiling, she wasn't mad anymore.

"Good morning everyone." I said.

"Morning" they responded. Everyone was there but Edward; he wouldn't lie to me right?

"Hey Bella" I turned and saw Edward smiling.

"Hey" I said.

I turned back to everyone but then Edward pulled me to the side.

"You look happy today." He said.

"Well I am." He smiled thinking.

"Thank you for cooking for Charlie yesterday." I blurted without thinking.

"I didn't do it for him Bella." I smiled.

"What class do you have next?" He asked.

"English."

"I walk you." He walked me to English, and then to Government and he met me after gym to take me to lunch.

When I sat down at lunch and they started planning on going to the movies. I wished I could go. They told me to ask Charlie.

"Okay" I lied. Edward walked with me to Biology. As soon as we sat down Mr. Banner put on a movie.

Edward took out a piece of paper and wrote notes to me. (_Italics_ Edward **Bold **Bella)

_Your not going to ask Charlie are you?_

**No**

_I understand._

_Bella you know I cant come to your house everyday _

**I know**

_Well I was wondering if it would be ok if I got you a cell phone?_

**You would really buy me a phone?**

I looked at him he nodded.

**Okay**

The lights turned on and Edward took the paper. He was too nice to me.

He walked me to my next class and I said I'd see him later. I into class and thought about everything, well everything except the actual subject.

When both classes were over Edward was waiting for me. We walked to the parking lot and I froze. Next to my truck was Charlies police cruiser.

Crap.

* * *

**Wow! I like this chapter Bella likes Edward.**

**Edward likes Bella, but no one will say anything.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE.**

**Please I live off those reviews. **


	8. Kissing, Love?

**I found out that people like this story better then my other one.**

**Well I like this one more too.**

EPOV

I was walking with Bella to the parking lot when she stopped.

I looked and saw why she stopped. Chief Swan was here.

I kept walking because chief Swan would kill Bella if he saw me walking with her. She walked up to him. They talked for a minute and then he left back to the station.

Bella just ran to her car and left. Alice and Rose were going shopping and Japer and Emmett were going to go with them so I was alone. I drove for awhile bored and I couldn't help but think of Bella then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward"

"Bella?"

"Hi; what are you doing?" How'd she get my number? Then I remembered Alice.

"Nothing why?"

"Well I have nothing to do... Charlie's going to work until one so... I'm bored." I laughed.

"Do you want to meet everyone at the mall?" I asked.

"Okay" you could hear the happiness in her voice.

"While were there you could pick out your cell phone."

"You're seriously getting me a phone?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes Bella."

BPOV

I went home, annoyed at Charlie. He said that he was working until one. He really just didn't want to stay in the same house with me. After I finished my homework I called Alice.

"Hello?" She sounded happy. Very pixielike.

"Hey Alice"

"What's up Bella?"

"Can you give me Edwards number? I need to ask him something."

"Okay" She gave me the number and I called him.

"Hello?" A bored voice answered

"Edward"

"Bella?"

"Hi; what are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing why?"

"Well I have nothing to do... Charlie's going to work until one so... I'm bored." I was babbling. He laughed.

"Do you want to meet everyone at the mall?" He asked.

"Okay" you could hear the enthusiasm in my voice I sounded like Alice.

"While were there you could pick out your cell phone."

"You're seriously getting me a phone?" I asked

"I'll see you in a few minutes Bella." He hung up, and I ran and got dressed. The bell rang and I ran downstairs and opened the door. Charlie was standing there staring at me.

"Going out?" He questioned

"I...um..." he pushed me back and locked the door. I stood up and tried to run to my room but he grabbed me.

"Bella we are going to have a talk." I screamed and then everything went black.

EPOV

I drove to Bellas and I heard a faint scream. I got out and noticed her dads car there.

I went to the side of her house and went threw her window. I didn't hear anything for a minute, and then I heard things break and yelling.

Suddenly Bella ran in and locked her door. She didn't notice me she just sat down and cried. I sat down next to her and let her cry. I wanted to kill Charlie.

"It'll be okay Bella I'm here, your okay." She stopped crying and fell asleep. I picked her up and put her on the bed before I left.

I called Alice and told her to buy a cell phone for Bella.

"What kind of phone?" She asked.

"I don't care Alice use my credit card I'm paying for everything."

"Okay. do you want me to put are numbers in it?"

"Yes Alice."

"Okay, Bye Edward."

I went back to Bellas to make sure she was okay. When I got there she was awake.

"Hi Bella." She looked up and tried to smile.

"Hi" She mumbled. I laid down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked she shrugged.

"Sort of." She was starting to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Bella" I kissed her cheek and I was about to leave when she stopped me.

"Goodnight Edward" Then she kissed me for real.

BPOV

I woke up really tired; I got up and went downstairs a million things were broken.

"What the hell." Then I remembered yesterday. Charlie came home and tried to rape me. Edward stayed with me and I said goodnight and I kissed him.

Wait I kissed him! Oh god what did I do? I ran upstairs and got dressed. I grabbed a apple and left. I parked next to Alice again and when I got out Alice ran up to me.

"We got you your cell phone Bella." It was a silver razor.

"Thanks"

"Well thank Edward he paid for it." Rose said

"Okay where is he?" They pointed toward his Volvo and I went to get him. I knocked on his door and he came out.

"Hey Bella" He seemed sad.

"Hi, thanks for the phone and for staying with me yesterday."

"Sure" he mumbled. Silence. I decided to say something.

"Edward...I'm sorry for um..." I ttrailed off.

"Kissing me" He finished

"Yes, I'm sorry." I said. We were both quiet for a minute.

"Do you regret it?" He asked

"what?"

"Kissing me" No...

"No" I whispered, he started smiling. Then I suddenly found myself kissing him again, and he was kissing me back. I pulled back so I could breath.

"Edward..." I didn't know what to say. He was only kissing me because he felt sorry for me. I started to walk away then he pulled me back.

"Bella I love you"

* * *

**Thats chapter 8!**

**REVIEW!!**

**OR**

**ELSE!!**


	9. Texting

**I didn't update yesterday... get over it!**

**This chapter is...**

**I'm not sure how to explain it.**

**Also my other story is on hold...I like it but I like writing this more.**

**By the way I posted a poll on my profile...vote!**

BPOV

He said he loved me, did he mean it?

I looked at him, he cared about me but did he really love me? Do I love him?

"I...can't love you." I whispered.

"But do you love me Bella?" He asked in a small voice.

"...Yes" I looked at him, he was looking at me.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He kissed my forehead and walked with me to school.

He walked me to English like yesterday but today was different he held my hand and didn't let me go. He loved me, I've never really felt loved before and I loved every second of it.

"I'll talk to you later Bella" Edward didn't look happy about leaving me.

"Okay" I decided to kiss him, I loved him and nothing would change that.

"See ya" Then he left.

I loved English but I was bored the whole time, we were watching the old school productions of Romeo and Juliet. I love that book but are school had sucky actors. I was about to fall asleep when my phone vibrated.

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Hows class?_

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_BORING! what r u doing?_

__

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

Pretending to read, i like talking 2 u more.

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_Thats sweet, what r u pretend reading?_

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Romeo and Juliet Ive read it already_

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_lol...thats what the movie is on_

_From: Edward _

_To: Bella_

_kool...sorry Bella but i gtg ms Michels is staring at me_

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_(pouts) ok_

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_ur silly I love u_

_From: Bella _

_To: Edward_

_I love u 2 bye_

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Bye my-Bella_

I shut my phone smiling, he loved me. I loved being loved. I knew loving him was wrong but even if I had to leave Charlie I would.

No one will take him from me, no one.

* * *

**Random dancing llama...**

**If you know the rest of that saying tell me guess and I'll tell you if your right.**

**Sort chapter I know next chapter will be EPOV.**

**Also yesterday I saw the movie Gothika and thats why I didn't write new chapters. **

**Anyway I posted a new poll today vote or else!!**

**REVIEW **

**OR **

**NO**

**MORE CHAPTERS!!**


	10. Texting EPOV :

**You need to vote on my poll or there won't be another chapter.**

**This is EPOV for after he said I love you in the parking lot.**

**The poll is to help me with the next chapter so if you haven't voted please vote now.**

EPOV

Bella just stood in silence lost in thought. I had to tell her even if she didn't feel the same way, I loved her and couldn't stop loving her.

"I...can't love you." She whispered. That hurt but she didn't say she didn't love me.

"But do you love me Bella?" I asked. It took her a second to answer.

"...Yes" She looked up at me and she looked sad.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Then I kissed her forehead and took her to class.

"I'll talk to you later Bella" I told her, I was always leaving her.

"Okay" Then she kissed me, I didn't want to leave but I had too.

"See ya"

After I dropped her of at English I went to Spanish. I sat down bored because that class is to easy. Ms Michels said to review for a test we had tomorrow, I did that but got really bored.

I took out the book Romeo and Juliet but I didn't feel like re-reading so I decided to talk to Bella.

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Hows class?_

I looked up to make sure no one was watching, I spotted Lauren staring but she wouldn't get me in trouble, then my phone went off.

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_BORING! what r u doing?_

I smiled she was very entertaning.

_From: Edward _

_To: Bella_

_Im pretend reading I like talking 2 u more_

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_Thats sweet, what r u pretend reading?_

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Romeo and Juliet Ive read it already_

I looked up Ms Michels was looking at me funny, I hid my phone more.

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_lol...thats what the movie is on_

_From: Edward _

_To: Bella_

_kool...sorry Bella but i gtg ms Michels is staring at me_

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_(pouts) ok_

I wanted to laugh she could be so silly sometimes, thats why I loved her.

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_ur silly I love u_

She responed in a matter of seconds.

_From: Bella _

_To: Edward_

_I love u 2 bye_

_From: Edward_

_To: Bella_

_Bye my-Bella_

I quickly turned off my phone and put it away. I looked around to see people working and reviewing except for Lauren. She started batting her eyelashes at me. I almost puked so instead I turned away. The bell rang and I jumped up ready to see Bella.

Then Lauren and her bimbos stopped me.

"Hi Eddie" Lauren said.

"Don't call me Eddie Lauren now I have to go." I walked past her and she spoke again.

"Why do you even hang out with that bipolar bitch? She isn't even pretty for gods sakes!"

"Lauren, I just what you to know that I love Bella and if you ever say that about her again you'll be sorry. And for you information Bella is a thousand times prettier than you and even if she didn't come here I still wouldn't even like you."

Everyone stared at me including Alice and Rose they always walk to Spanish together. Laurens face fell and she ran out the door, I started walking when Alice stopped me.

"Are you okay." She asked.

"ya, I'm going to go find Bella." She nodded and went back to class, and I went to go find my-Bella.

* * *

**This chapter has alot more detail.**

**Anyway vote on my poll...I wanted to write more but I need your opions on the poll so i can write the next chapter.**

**SO VOTE NOW!!  
**

**REVIEW AFTER YOU VOTE!!**


	11. Poll!

**Not a Chapter!! HAH!!**

**To all people that read this story you rock!**

**Also some of you are lazy!**

**I need you to vote so I can write chapter 11.**

**I know what I want to happen to Bella, I just need to see what you want.**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE.**

**To everyone who has voted...YOU ROCK!!**

**The poll is open untill Saturday and I'll try to have the chapter up by Monday.**

**Breaking Dawn is coming soon!!**

**Random.**


	12. Cheating

**I'd like to thank my Beta Jessica she helped a lot for this chapter!!**

**Also I'm going to start writing disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. :(**

BPOV

Edward walked me to government in silence and everyone kept staring at us. All through class I kept glancing at him. Every time I did, he was looking at me too. He had an odd crooked smile on his lips, and I found that I loved it.

After government, I went to gym. I had managed to get through it alright, only falling a couple of times.

I was heading into change back into my normal clothes, when Lauren came up to me.

"So I've heard Edward was your boyfriend." When she said was I was confused.

"He's still my boyfriend Lauren." I hated saying her name.

Lauren had always been a bitch to me, ever since I got here. She had never really done anything to me, just her whole attitude towards me was mean.

"Then why is he making out with Jessica in the parking lot?" She sneered.

What?! Edward wouldn't do that, right? Right? I felt the fear and doubt flash down my spine and creep into my stomach, like little mosquitoes trying to make their way out of me-biting their way through my skin. I walked outside and saw what I didn't expect, and what happened to be my worst fear.

Jessica was on top of Edward and he didn't even try to push her off. They didn't notice me so I decided to keep it that way I just walked back into gym.

I walked out of gym and saw Edward waiting for me looking like nothing happened.

"How was gym love?" I wanted to cry when he said that.

"Don't call me that Cullen" I turned and started walking to lunch.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"If you didn't understand before I hate you Edward and I hope you die." I tried to turn but he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you!" He was trying not to yell but it didn't work.

"Damn it Edward I saw you with Jessica you were making out with Jessica last period!" I was losing it and we had an audience too.

"Bella it's not-"

"It's not what don't even try I saw it myself Edward...and...and I actually thought you loved me. What a big mistake that was. I knew I shouldn't ever trust you!"

"Bella I do lov-" I cut him off.

"Don't waste your breath Edward. God just hates me." I wanted to cry so much but not in front of him. "Your just a jackass." I let some tears go.

"Bella I didn't..." He trailed off.

"Edward, I'm just going to go home." I started to my truck but he stopped me.

"Bella, I'm not letting you go back to Charlie. You'll get hurt and maybe killed." I really needed to get out of there before I completely broke down.

"I don't care what you think or want Edward. I'd rather have Charlie kill me then have someone I had trusted, but was really a cheating bastard, as my boyfriend." He wasn't happy after that.

"Bella, damn it! Do you have a death wish, or something? You're not leaving and that's that." He sounded adamant. But, I didn't care.

"You are not my dad Edward and I don't care what you say because you're not my boyfriend! Hell, you're no longer my friend, either!" I went to my truck, opened and slammed the door. Glittering rust sparks fell onto the wet pavement.

I drove home, trying all the while to forget about Edward.

I wasn't successful.

EPOV

I watched Bella leave and decided to have a little talk with Jessica.

* * *

**Seriously Jessica you're the best Beta ever!!**

**If you liked it Review!!**

**Also it's going to get alot worse for Bella. (Hint)**

**REVIEW!!**


	13. My wish :O

**Warning don't read if sensitive!!**

**I love this sad chapter!**

**I also thanking my beta Jessica for helping with the details!**

EPOV

I started running to the cafeteria so I could have that little _talk _with Jessica.

"Jessica!" I yelled everyone looked at me. Normally I would have cared if I made a scene, but that was not important at the moment.

"Edward I-" I started walking up to her but Emmett stopped me. He held me back, not letting me get closer than ten feet from her.

"You what!?" I spat. I was absolutely furious. Who wouldn't be?

"I-I didn't want to hurt Bella Lauren-" Lauren stood up. Jessica fell silent, turned and ran for her old used white Mercury.

"Edward that bitch doesn't deserve you! Shes ugly and stupid and a freaking whore for gods sake!" I've never wanted to punch a girl until today.

"Lauren I love Bella! Get this through your head. I'm in love with Isabella Swan and now she hates me. So shut up and move on." Lauren was on fire I just left, I need to see her. I decided to try and call her cell first.

"Hello" She sounded sad.

"Bella I need to-" She hung up.

"Damn it!" I yelled at myself, I loved her and she hated me. She had a death wish, I was almost sure of that.

Would I ever see her again? Alive?

BPOV

I walked into my house, unlocking the door with the key above the eave. I was still crying.

"He said he loved me, bastard" I muttered to myself. I was losing it. I was talking to myself. When I got home I went to my room and cried until my phone rang.

"Hello" I said in a dead voice.

"Bella I need to-" I hung up. Hearing his voice was too much, too painful. I sat and cried until Charlie came home early.

"Isabella why aren't you in school!" He roared.

I let him yell for hours, I just didn't move. His words for once didn't effect me at all. When he stopped I cried and thought.

If I were dead who would care? Edward didn't love me, he pitied me. Renee never called me, so she just threw me away like I didn't matter. Who would care if I no longer lived? No one.

"Bella do you have a death wish!" His words were in my head, yes I do Edward. I thought for another moment then took a piece of paper.

_Dear Edward_

_When you read this, I'll be gone. I hate my life Edward. Before I met you, everyday I always wanted to die. But I couldn't just kill myself. When I met you, I finally thought one day I would be okay. Then you said you loved me and then stabbed my heart. I'm no more-and you are a bastard, a cheating bastard who I'll always love._

_Goodbye Edward_

I folded the note and put it on my desk. I would put it on the cover of my Debussy CD, I know he'll find it there.

I sat there, looking down at the note. I hadn't noticed that my tears had brimmed over until two teardrops appeared on my last letter.

I loved someone who lied and pretended to care. I lived everyday alone and soon it would be over for good.

For good.

* * *

**You're probably thinking "How could she write this!!" If you knew me personaly you'd know!**

**REVIEW!**

**Even if your sad REVIEW!! vent!!**


	14. How?

**10 reviews for this chapter please!!**

**I can believe I wrote this.**

EPOV

I couldn't just wait until school to see her, I needed to make sure she was okay. I drove quickly to her house. Chief Swan wasn't there so I ran to the door.

"Bella!" She didn't answer. I pounded on the door but I heard nothing. I had a horrible feeling so I went around to her window. It was open so I just climbed through, I scanned her room and saw a note on her Debussy CD. I opened the note and saw it was for me.

_Dear Edward,_

_When you read this, I'll be gone. I hate my life Edward. Before I met you, everyday I always wanted to die. But I couldn't just kill myself. When I met you, I finally thought one day I would be okay. Then you said you loved me and then stabbed my heart. So, I'm no more-and you are a bastard, a cheating bastard who I'll always love. _

_Goodbye Edward._

The first thing I thought was "If she loved me why would she leave me?" Then I realized what she said at the beginning of her letter.

_When you read this, I'll be gone._

"Holy hell...Bella!" I yelled and went down the stairs.

I looked around for her and saw nothing. I went to the kitchen praying she was there, alive. I walked in and saw something I never wanted to see in my life.

BPOV (half an hour before Edward came)

I looked out my window to see Charlie leaving. The next time he saw me, he'd be watching my dead body on a stretcher. "He would be really happy to see me dead". Then I thought again. "No, actually, he would be pissed because now he'd have to find someone else to fuck!" I ran downstairs without stumbling, and went into the kitchen and thought.

"How am I going to do this?" I muttered to myself, I looked around.

Knife? No I hate blood no need to leave a mess for everyone. I saw a rope

Hang myself? no I suck at tying knots. I looked around and saw all of Charlie's alcohol, then I knew what to do.

"Okay first I need some pills." I muttered, I looked around and saw Charlie's pills they were for high blood pressure or something. I grabbed them and a bottle of vodka and sat down on the floor.

"Should I do this now?" I asked myself. I looked around and thought about my life, nothing but pain and torture. I knew if I lived it would only get worse. I opened up the bottle and took a lot of pills then I drank the vodka.

Each time I'd drink or take the pills I'd think about Edward.

He wouldn't care, he'd laugh with Lauren and Jessica about that boring, bipolar bitch Bella.

That just made me drink more, I suddenly started feeling faint but I wouldn't faint.

Then I could barley breath, I saw I was out of pills and there was barley any vodka left in that bottle. I started sweating and feeling really cold the I heard pounding. Feet coming down the stairs.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. My eyes started closing.

"Edward" I whispered before my eyes closed forever.

Never to open them again.

**PM me if you want to ask me why I wrote this.**

**REVIEWS make me happy!!**


	15. 911, Twilight

**I love you all!!**

**Thanks Jessica!!**

**Thanks for the reviews also to clear everything up I've never had suicidal thoughts.**

**Read!**

EPOV

Please let me dreaming, this can't be happening, not her. That was the mantra in my head as I ran to Bella. I took out my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello what is your emergency?" I told them everything I could without breaking down then I finally looked at Bella.

"Please Bella, I love you, don't leave me." I realized she was still breathing but was really cold. I ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket then took it to Bella.

"It'll be okay Bella...it'll be okay," I was saying this for her and me. I couldn't believe I drove her to this. I looked and saw the alcohol she drank, it wouldn't be here if Charlie didn't drink. She wouldn't have done this if Charlie wasn't a sick bastard! Then there was a knock at the door.

"She's in there" I pointed to the kitchen, and the paramedics went and got her I took out my phone.

"Hello-"A female receptionist answered the phone.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen please"

"Please hold." I waited. Bella was getting whiter by the second. She looked so fragile.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle, Bella...she...she tried to kill herself." I looked and saw her being put on a stretcher.

"We just got a call about suicide I'll go make sure I'm her doctor"

"Thanks Carlisle" I hung up and went outside people were standing around the house and watching then Alice's Porsche pulled up.

"Mr. Cullen?" I looked and saw a police officer.

"Yes,"

"We need to know what she took?"

"She took a whole bottle of blood pressure pills...and a bottle of vodka." I felt like crying and screaming. I looked and saw people from school around the house.

I also saw Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, Lauren looked shocked and Jessica was in tears. Hell, I'm the only one who excepted something.

"Thank you now would you like to ride in the ambulance?" I just nodded. Alice came over, she looked so shocked by what Bella had done.

"Edward what happened?" I hated answering that.

"She tried to fucken' kill herself!" I screamed, everyones mouths dropped Alice jumped back.

"Edward I'm-"

"The ambulance is leaving Alice" She nodded.

"I'll see you at the hospital" She ran to her Porsche.

I started walked to Bella when I saw Charlie, I just glared then he noticed. He looked at me then realized what I knew. The he walked up to me.

"You better hope she's dead" He whispered then went back to work.

"When this is over I'm going to kick his ass" I muttered to myself. He would kill her if she survived... I would not let that happen. Ever.

I went and sat down by Bella, and prayed that she would be okay.

BPOV (Dreaming)

I sat in a meadow watching the sun set. It was beautiful how the fiery red softened to pink, which faded to purple. The ever-present clouds didn't mare the horizon for once.

"Twilight" I whispered.

It was dark and I was cold then suddenly a blanket was put on me and someone held me.

"Please Bella, I love you, don't leave me." Edward whispered.

"Edward?" I looked up but couldn't see him.

"It'll be okay Bella...it'll be okay" What?

"Edward" I whispered then he got up and left.

"Edward!" I screamed, but he didn't come back and I just cried.

**Short but I had to post it.**

**Saturday is Breaking Dawn! I had to post it...**

**Before we are all distracted!**


	16. Hospital the truth

​Review!!

**Thanks Jessica!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

EPOV

I held Bella's hand, trying to breath, she looked so fragile like glass.

"Mr. Cullen we have to go." I realized we were at the hospital.

I jumped out and a million doctors surrounded Bella. They were all talking at once I only got bits and pieces of what they said.

"Overdose on blood pressure medication," one murmured.

"Drank a bottle of vodka," the one in the green scrubs said.

"How long ago?"

"20 minutes. We don't have much time."

I turned away. I couldn't listen to it anymore. It was too much. Would she be okay? Would she die? I had to force the last word out. It was difficult, even in my mind. I started pacing, trying to release some nervous energy. But what I really wanted to do was punch _Chief_ Swan.

"Edward" I turned and saw Carlisle.

"Was the bottle she took new?"

"She had just opened it," I looked at Carlisle and he went into doctor mode.

"Edward go and wait, thank God you found her or-" He stopped and I nodded. I understood too well.

"Please Carlisle she can't..." I couldn't finish. I couldn't live if she died.

I didn't know how I survived before I met her. It was impossible to even fathom. And if she died...

"Go, she'll be fine" I nodded taking one last look at here before she went into the emergency room.

APOV

"Alice slow down!" Emmett yelled. I was going 124 in a 45 zone.

The cars that were on the other side of the road seemed to be going in reverse.

"Shut up Emmett. We need to see Bella," Rose said. Even though Rose and I barley talked to her we really liked her. I stopped in the parking lot and jumped out of the car with Rose next to me.

"Come on" I pulled Jasper and Rose pulled Emmett. We ran inside and went straight to the waiting room by the ER and I saw Edward pacing.

"Edward" He turned his head and I saw tears in his eyes. Edward never cries. The last time he was six and he was grounded from playing piano.

"Edward please tell us. Why would she-" He stopped me and I looked at everyone they were just as confused. Edward looked around and stopped at Charlie Swan.

"Bastard" I heard him mutter.

"Edward, please." He nodded and moved away from the police officers. Then he sat down and we sat around him.

"Bella she has lived a horrible life" He whispered. "Charlie Swan caused her so much pain...I could kill him right now.

"Bella lived with her mom and it wasn't so different the only difference was that she had someone to hold her while she cried. She told me that I helped her live, but then Jessica and Lauren." He stopped and pulled out a note.

"What they did pushed her to do this, she left me...a note saying goodbye." I looked at the piece of paper before opening it.

_Dear Edward,_

_When you read this, I'll be gone. I hate my life Edward. Before I met you, everyday I always wanted to die. But I couldn't just kill myself. When I met you, I finally thought one day I would be okay. Then you said you loved me and then stabbed my heart. So, I'm no more-and you are a bastard, a cheating bastard who I'll always love. _

_Goodbye Edward._

I started hyperventilating.

"Breathe Alice" Jasper held me and I gave the note to Rose.

"Edward why didn't..." I stopped he was blaming himself enough.

"I love her Alice I don't...I wish I could take it back. I want to start today over and stay away from Jessica and be with Bella."

"She was so happy this morning." Rose whispered. She looked like she was about to start crying.

"I know."

"What now?" Emmett asked.

"We wait until Bella's okay" Edward said.

'But what..." Emmett stopped

"If she dies Charlie does too. Hell even if she doesn't die Charlie will pay." Edward had fire in his eyes.

"Be okay, Bella, please." I pleaded almost silently.


	17. Results!

**Hello my BFFAs!!**

**Sorry sugar rush!**

**Well I wanted to say I got this idea from a book and I just remembered the title Drowning Anne!**

**Its really sad! Read it!**

**Thanks Jessica!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR DROWNING ANNE!! :(**

EPOV

I sat in the hospital for hours just thinking. I had met Bella Monday and it was only Friday, one week. I had known her for not even a week, and I already was in love with her. Alice, knowing me, knew what I was thinking and spoke up.

"This has been a long week." She whispered. I just nodded. It had been a wonderful, disturbing, interesting week. And this is how it had ended.

"Edward...can you tell us more about Bella and her dad?" Rose whispered tentatively.

"No." Then I looked around and spotted Carlisle walking this way. He sat down across from us and looked at everyone.

I wanted to scream at him to say something. Instead he kept quiet, I was about to scream and yell when Emmett decided to ask for me.

"Is she okay Carlisle?" Carlisle looked at us again and stopped at me.

"She's fine." I opened my eyes wide.

"It took us awhile but we finally got her stabilized. She's breathing at a normal rate but she's still out of it. It's not a coma but she could be out for awhile." I let out a breath, Bella's alive. She breathing and her heart was beating.

"We did however saw that she needed stitches in the back of her arm she had a huge cut that was deep it had been cleaned but she's lucky it wasn't infected." I wanted to kill Charlie but I was still in a trance.

"She alive." I whispered. Carlisle nodded and I looked at everyone else. Alice was crying this time they were "happy tears" as she put it. Rose was in a shock but she was smiling. Emmett and Jasper were calming them down.

"When can we she her?" Alice asked. All heads turned to Carlisle.

"Now if you'd like. As I said before she in a deep sleep so don't try to wake her up." Everyone looked at Emmett.

"Even though she's asleep we think that she can hear you if you speak to her. So you can do that." I looked at everyone and they looked at me.

"You go first Edward" Jasper said. I nodded and stood up. The hallway to her room seemed to go on forever. Every time I would take a step, the distance to her room seemed to double. Eventually, I made it to her room. I walked into her room and went straight for the chair next to her.

I looked at her face and saw color coming back to her cheeks. I saw the heart monitor and saw it beating fine. She was fine.

"Bella I love you...you can sleep for as long as you want as long as you wake up. When you wake up I'm going to hold you and then I'm going to make you promise not to do that again. I love you Bella and I know I always will."

BPOV(Dreaming again)

I was in my kitchen cooking, I looked around and saw I was alone, what day was it. I looked in the mirror and saw I was wearing short sleeves but there was no cut on my arm, yet. I opened my eyes wide and realized what day it was Sunday.

I turned around and saw the door opening and Charlie coming in.

"BELLA!" He yelled I backed up.

"Did you finish yet you little whore!" I didn't bother look at the food I remembered what happened next.

"You little bitch! Whats the point in having you if you don't do anything!" he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the counter. I fell and a knife went into the back of my arm. I wanted to scream.

"Bitch!" he mumbled then went upstairs. I looked at my arm and slowly pulled out the knife, I was bleeding everywhere. I grabbed a towel and started to clean the cut it was very deep it might need stitches. I didn't do anything about it. Then I heard a voice.

"Bella I love you...you can sleep for as long as you want as long as you wake up. When you wake up I'm going to hold you and then I'm going to make you promise not to do that again. I love you Bella and I know I always will."

I looked and saw Edward with tears in his eyes. I was confused it was Sunday I didn't meet Edward yet then I realized I was dreaming. I had tried to kill myself...oh God.

"Edward I'm sorry" I tried to say but my mouth wouldn't move.

I was asleep but by what he said I was going to wake up. I was going to wake up to Edward, to Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. Then Charlie... what was I going to do then?


	18. Listening

**Hello my beta is my new BFFA!**

**Even though she lives there and I live here. Don't ask!**

**Anyway my life is okay now no it's okayish(New Word!)**

**I heart the pop-tart!**

**I hate chat-rooms!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Here you go:EPOV

I sat in the hospital for what felt like hours but was only minutes.

"Edward." I looked up towards the door. Everyone was at the door, peeking in.

"Come in guys." Alice sat on the other side of the bed Rose at the end. Emmett and Jasper just stood.

"You really think she can here us?" Alice asked. I nodded not taking my eyes off of her.

"Hi Bella, I predict that you'll be fine." Alice looked at Rosalie to say something.

"Hey Bella, even though we didn't talk much this week. Your still one of the nicest people I've met. Also you better wake up or Edward will lose it." She tried to laugh even though it was true.

"'Ello, my little Bella." Emmett was talking like nothing happened which made me feel better. "You are still Ms. klutzy right? My new name for you is Izzy...and if you don't like it you can yell at me for it later." He stopped "You're going to wake up Bella." Was the last thing he said.

"Hey Bella it's Jasper. I didn't talk to you much but to me your like a little sister. Monday night when we had got home Alice and Rose wouldn't stop talking about you. I knew all about you in a matter of minutes...or almost everything." I looked at him and everyone was staring at me.

"Bella, I told them" I whispered in her ear, just loud enough so that everyone could hear, but not anyone standing by the door or outside. "Not everything but close, I told you a promise could only go so far. They needed to know why you needed stitches in the back of your arm." I was still whispering. "I love you Bella...and I just realized that no knows about this."

"No one should know Edward." Alice said.

"I hope Lauren knows what she did. Tell Jessica, she's Ms. Gossip everyone will know by six." I was trying not to yell.

"Edward just...I'm not going to say let it go. Just stay here and be here when she wakes up. Your not leaving and since it's Friday neither are we." Rose said.

"Fine" I looked at everyone.

"I wonder when Charlie will come and visit?"

BPOV(Still sleeping)

I was in my room as normal but this time it was Saturday the day I came to Forks. Charlie wasn't home so I was

alone. Except for the voices I keep hearing. It was strange to hear these voices sounding down to me from above.

"You really think she can here us?" I heard Alice ask.

"Hi Bella, I predict that you'll be fine." Alice sounded a little sad.

"Hey Bella, even though we didn't talk much this week. Your still one of the nicest people I've met. Also you better wake up or Edward will lose it." That was Rosalie.

"'Ello my little Bella" I wanted to laugh at Emmett's greeting. "You are still Ms klutzy right? My new name for you is Izzy...and if you don't like it you can yell at me for it later." I really wished I could laugh, and I would yell at him later. He continued"You're going to wake up Bella." I wanted to cry.

"Hey Bella it's Jasper. I didn't talk to you much but to me your like a little sister. Monday night when we had got home Alice and Rose wouldn't stop talking about you. I knew all about you in a matter of minutes...or almost everything." What?

"Bella I told them" Edward whispered."Not everything but close, I told you a promise could only go so far. They needed to know why you needed stitches in the back of your arm."

I was frozen.

"I love you Bella...and I just realized that no knows about this." No one knows because no one cares.

"No one should know Edward." Alice said. She's right Edward.

"I hope Lauren knows what she did. Tell Jessica she's Ms. gossip everyone will know by six."

"Edward just...I'm not going to say let it go. Just stay here and be here when she wakes up. Your not leaving and since it's Friday neither are we." Rose said. They are so nice to me. So much more than I could ever deserve.

"Fine."

"I wonder when Charlie will come and visit?" I heard him whisper.

"Never." I thought.

I don't want see Charlie ever again.

**Review!!**


	19. FINALLY!

**Hi I'm sad this story is ending...Oh this chapter will be replaced**

**I sent it to my beta and she hasn't been on for awhile. I think the school ate her.**

**That's all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I hate my life, If I owned Twilight I wouldn't.**

_The next morning (Saturday)_

EPOV

"Edward can you slow down?" Alice asked. I was going 140 in a 65 zone. I looked at my sister shook my head.

Last night they wouldn't let me stay with Bella and I wanted to see her. So now I'm breaking the traffic law. Oh well.

"Edward pay attention!" Emmett ordered. I turned and glared at him, I hadn't had much sleep last night so I was tired and a little cranky.

"Is _he_ going to be there?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"Swan is downtown because of the break-in at the Newtons store." She nodded.

"Has anyone seen this?" Jasper handed Alice the paper and she read it out loud.

"**Local teen tries to commit suicide" **I let out a breath.

"**Local teen Isabella Swan tried to commit suicide yesterday, under the influence of pills and alcohol. This girl was saved by local son of doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen." **She stopped and looked at me, I stayed quiet.

"**We couldn't talk to Mr. Cullen but we did talk to Dr Cullen. We asked how Isabella was and if she was going to make it. His response was,"**

"**Yes we had to pump the drugs out of her system and stabilize her now she's fine. She's sleeping at the moment and we're hoping she'll wake up."**

"**If your son hadn't found Isabella what do you think would have happened?"**

"**She wouldn't be here. Bellas father comes home late in the day she had maybe five hours until he would come home. By then she would be long gone." **I flinched; thank god I didn't wait for school.

"**We also spoke to Chief Charlie Swan about his thoughts to his daughters act."**

"**I have no idea why she would-" **I stopped the car and took the paper from Alice and I let her drive.

"**I have no idea why she would do something like this. Bella is a nice person and has friends, mind she doesn't go out with them. But that's her own choice."**

"**Did she ever talk about problems at school?"**

"**No, she seemed fine all of the time."**

"**We have no sure reason why Isabella tried this act. To read our interviews-" **I stopped and looked at the pictures.

One was me looking at Bella by the ambulance; another was me leaving the ambulance. Last was one of Bella at the hospital.

"Drive faster Alice!" She did and we were at the hospital in seconds. I ran out and went straight in, and I saw Carlisle waiting for us.

"What's up Carlisle?" Jasper asked. Carlisle looked at me.

"She's up"

BPOV (Awake finally!)

I opened my eyes to a white room and I didn't see Edward. I groaned.

"I'm I dead?" I asked to know one but someone answered.

"Bella you're awake." I turned to Dr Cullen.

"Dr Cullen, so I'm not dead." I muttered.

"Call me Carlisle." I nodded and turned my head. There were chairs in here one was really close to the bed.

"That's Edwards chair" I looked at him "he didn't want to leave you last night. I'm surprised they didn't fire me for my sons yelling and bad language. I guess they need me here." He shrugged.

"Where is Edward?" I whispered.

"He'll be here soon Bella. Stay put and I'll be right back." He turned and went down the hall. I looked around.

I saw only three chairs Emmett and Jasper probably stood. I just looked up at the ceiling and sat in quiet.

"Bella" I turned and saw Edward with a huge smile.

"Hi Edward" He sat next to me a took my hand.

"Thank god you're alive."

"You knew that." I pointed out.

"I wasn't sure if you'd wake up." He looked into my eyes.

"Bella why-please tell me why?" I couldn't lie to him.

"I thought you didn't care. I know I was stupid now but, you and Jessica my dad. My mom hasn't even talked to me since I left Phoenix. I didn't think anyone would-" I stopped when he kissed me. It was short but I knew it was with love.

"Bella I care, it's not just me either. Alice and Rose love you, Emmett and Jasper love like you there little sister. We all care Bella." Then as if called they came in Alice and Rose ran to the other side of the bed and Emmett and Jasper went by Edward.

"Bella thank god. Never do that again, I mean I felt horrible granted Edward felt worse but I've never cried so much. Never when my puppy died or my fish not even my turtle." She babbled.

"I thought turtles out lived humans?" Edward laughed.

"Not with Alice as there owner." She stuck out her tongue. "Anyway I didn't like the dog anyway-"

"Don't talk about Jacob like that!" I laughed. **(Ha I used Jacob!)**

"Anyway how are you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I feel a lot better now." I said.

"Hows everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"Better now." Rose answered.

"Well thats good, Bella you only have to stay here for a little longer. Maybe an hour also Charlies here to take you home." I froze, no!

EPOV

No way in hell is he taking her home. If I end up in jail I don't care, that ass isn't taking Bella.

"No" She whispered, we all turned to her and she looked at me.

"No" She said with her full voice.

"No, no please no." She grabbed my arm and I hugged her, she began to cry.

"No please Edward. I-I c-can't go back please." I couldn't take this. I looked at everyone and they just stared and Rose tried talking to Carlisle.

"Is he here?" She asked.

"No, he's on his way. Whats going on?"

"I don't exactly know." She looked at me.

"Bella" She looked up.

"You're not going back." She stopped crying.

"I'm not" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not letting him take you again." I stood up and she grabbed my arm.

"I'll be right back." She didn't let go. "I promise Bella." I kissed her and she let go.

"Carlisle we need to talk about something important."

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Ha! I've lost it...**

**Wow I'm tired...**

**There will be only 2 or 3 chapters left I'm not sure...**

**Most likely 2...**

**Review! Bellas life depends on it! lol...**


	20. Never again

**Thanks Jess. VOTE ON MY POLL! NOW!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE**

EPOV

"Carlisle, we need to talk about Bella and her father." Carlisle looked very confused but then had some frightened look in his eyes.

"What about him?" His tone was menacing.

"He's been abusing her Carlisle. Why do you think she needed stitches in the back of her arm? Yes, she's clumsy but that looks like a knife went through her." Carlisle looked just as I had when I heard.

"We need to file a report on this Edward, now. She can't go home with him, ever. Has anything else happened to her?"

"He's done worse. She said it's been like this since she was 12, and I know it's true. Remember how I didn't come home Tuesday?" He nodded.

"I was watching Bella he...rapes her. He tried to Thursday, but Bella knows how to take care of herself. Sort of." He nodded and picked up the phone.

"Stay with her Edward. I have to make some calls." I nodded and went back to Bella.

BPOV

"How could you think we didn't care about you?" Rose asked.

"Especially Edward." Emmett said.

"I don't know I'm just not used to it. Do you know about my dad?" I had to ask.

"Bella all we know is that he hurt you. That he is one of the many reasons you did this to yourself. Edward didn't tell us anything." Jasper nodded with Alice.

"Oh...um I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, I know your not going back." Edward walked in and sat back next to me.

"Good." I whispered. I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Hi." I whispered again. He smiled and stroked my cheek with his thump. I, being me, blushed.

"I thought I wasn't going to see that again." He murmured, looking down.

"I'm sorry Edward. You must know though, I thought you hated me." He shook his head.

"When I found your note. The first thing that registered in my mind was that you loved me. Even though you thought I was a cheating bastard, then everything else sunk in." the look in his eyes was hurt I understood where it was coming from. I didn't think it would hurt him.

"I don't know what to say Edward. I'm sorry, is getting old." He smiled slightly.

"I love you. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love so fast, but it's true. I love you Bella Swan and even though you probably don't believe it. You have a family here Alice and Rose love you like a sister and Emmett and Jasper do too." I shook my head.

"I'm glad my mom sent me here." I whispered "I just wish I knew why she didn't call me or anything." I noticed Edwards gaze was no longer on me but the back off my arm. I reached back there and felt a bandage on where my cut was.

"They put stitches in." I nodded. By the look in his eyed he wanted to know what happened. I sighed.

"You really want to know?" I asked everyone, they nodded.

"Sunday I-I was cooking for Charlie."

_Flashback, Sunday(I told you this in her dream it just has more detail and there's no Edward)_

"_Damn it" I muttered. I had fallen asleep and I needed to cook for Charlie. Hopefully he'd come home late. _

_I started cooking fish in a hurried pace but I was also trying to make sure I didn't leave a mess for him to yell at me about. _

_Then I heard something I turned and saw Charlie opening the door. _

_"BELLA!" He yelled I backed up. _

_"Did you finish yet you little whore!" I wasn't done, shit. _

_"You little bitch! What's the point in having you if you don't do anything!" He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the counter. I fell and a knife went into the back of my arm. I whimpered in pain. _

_I was really biting my lip so I wouldn't get anything worse done to me. _

_"Bitch!" He mumbled then went upstairs. I looked at my arm and slowly pulled out the knife, I was bleeding everywhere. _

"_Fuck" I held my breath and got a towel. I put a bandage on it but I knew it wouldn't help. _

_The cut was to deep that's what I get for sharpening them. It was going to need stitches but I wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't know if I could. End Flashback_

"Well?" I asked everyone was in a shock but Edward wasn't. He took my hand in his and kissed each finger.

"He's not going to do that anymore Bella, I promise." I nodded.

"Hopefully." I murmured doubtfully.

"No, he's not going to. I won't let him near you." This made me smile.

"Edward can I see you phone?" He nodded and I dialed.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I asked she sounded horrible.

"Bella. Oh hi, sweetie how's Forks?" She had no clue.

"Mom, Charlie didn't call you?" Tears went down my face. She wouldn't have known.

"No why what's wrong?" I shook my head my Edward wiped away my tears.

"Mom can you please come to Forks?"

"Sure of course. Phil is in Florida, so sure." Good one less thing to worry about.

"Mom. Don't tell Charlie your coming."

"Okay Bella. I'll try and get a flight out in the next 2 days.""Love you mom." I whispered.

"You to Bells." She hung up and I let my tears go.

EPOV

"Bella breathe, in and out. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella you're fine just breathe." Alice said.

"That bastard!" Bella exclaimed.

"He didn't even bother to call my mother! One call he didn't bother to tell her that her only daughter attempted suicide! Damn it!" She sat back and kept crying.

Then she did what I was hoping she wouldn't. She started banging her head against the headboard. She banged her arms too and kicked her legs.

"Bella stop it!" I wrapped my arms around her firmly and held her tight. She struggled against me.

"Bella, damn it! Stop, you promised." I whispered. She immediately stopped and froze, but she didn't stop crying.

"Shh... Bella it's okay. It's okay." She opened her eyes and looked at her now swollen arms.

"I wish that he didn't hate me." She whispered.

"I wish I could have been his princess his daughter. Every little girl was called a princess by their dad. Except for me instead I was abused and raped!" She closed her eyes again and I rocked her back and forth.

"Bella," I whispered "I know what you wish but think about this. You're Renee's princess you're her everything. What did you say she said? Oh, she said that you're what kept her breathing everyday." I felt her relax under my hold.

"I don't know her but I know you. I know what you've showed me. I know you're a caring person and that you'd do anything for everyone you cared for."

"You love your mother and you've taken care of her. Now, I think that you deserve someone to take care of you." She looked up at me.

"We going to work something out Bella. Once Charlie's gone and locked away, I promise you that we'll figure out something."

"I love you" She whispered.

"As I you" I laughed lightly and she yawned. I continued to rock her back and forth and she fell asleep in my arms.

Carlisle then walked in; it was also when I first noticed that the room was empty. I wonder where everyone went.

"Carlisle we need bandages for Bella's arms." Then two police officers walked in after him.

"They want to speak with Bella." Carlisle informed me. I looked from them to sleeping Bella in my arms. She hasn't slept soundly in days.

I kissed her forehead and lightly put he back on the bed. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Is Charlie here?" I asked one officer spoke up.

"Not at this moment. Dr. Cullen explained what he knew of the situation so we kept him busy at the station." The other started talking as well.

"We wanted him away so he couldn't have any influence over what Ms Swan said." I nodded.

"She needs her rest." I looked at Carlisle.

"I could tell Chief Swan I need to keep her for a few more days. When she wakes up you may speak with her."

"Okay give us a call when she's awake." He nodded and the left.

"She's finally going to be left alone." I whispered looking back at her.

"Now we just need to fine out where she'll end up." I looked at Carlisle.

"They'll make her go back with her mother. Carlisle I can't lose her again." He nodded.

"I know Edward, I know."

**REVIEW AND VOTE THIS STORY ISN'T DOING WELL IN THE POLL!**


	21. My boyfriend Edward

**Ok soooo sorry.**

**Really I just had no clue what to write. I'm good though. To Jessica...I'm finishing without a beta. **

**I have no time to post let alone send you the chapter. Don't be mad.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish. Sadly nope....**

BPOV

I opened my eyes and saw the only person I wanted to see Edward.

He was looking at the ceiling deep in thought. I understood there was a lot to think about, then he noticed I was awake.

"And how was your sleep?" He smiled and I did too.

"Very good thank you." He kissed my forehead and then looked in my eyes.

"Bella; Carlisle...has been speaking with some officers. About...this. Charlie and what he did. They want to talk to you." I froze and bit my lip. Then I had a thought.

Every officer in Forks knew Charlie. They loved me yes but they've known him longer.

"What...officers?" Edwards smile faded when I started shaking.

"Bella it's okay. I've spoken with them and they just need answers and-"

"And what? They've known Charlie longer. They'll-"

"Bella breathe. You need to stop stressing yourself out. Carlisle spoke with Charlie" Edward spit out his name. "He thinks you need to be in here longer or that's what Carlisle told him." I closed my eyes and thought back. Back to when I was young and clueless. To when I wasn't hurt.

_Flashback!_

"_Mommy where are we going?" I asked confused. Daddy was at home but we had all are stuff._

"_Honey your daddy just needs some time alone." My mommy started driving the car._

"_Why do we have are stuff?"_

"_Bells honey...I'm sorry. It's because we can't come back." What?_

"_Um..."_

"_I'll tell you more later honey. I promise."_

_End Flashback!_

EPOV

Worrying about Bella seemed like my occupation. Bellas mom was going to be here in a minute with Alice and Rose. I just watched her hoping this wouldn't hurt her.

Then I got a text.

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

_We're almost there. Tell Bella. :s_

I looked back at Bella and saw her silently crying to herself.

"What's wrong Bella?" I moved her hair from her face.

"I actually felt sorry for him. When I was a kid I felt sorry. When he was alone at home I thought he was suffering. Sad. Nope. Then I decide to visit and he does..." She stopped and just cried. I held her.

"Bella; I know this is off topic...your moms coming. Alice and Rose just picked her up from the airport." I stopped and watched her face.

"She's here?" She whispered slowly. I nodded she looked sad and heartbroken.

"What's wrong Bella?" I whispered. She shook her head and I took her in my arms again. She cried against my chest and while I whispered comforting words to her. Anything that came to mind I said.

"Shh Bella shh. Honey it's alright, your moms here to help you through this. Bella I love you and nothing I mean nothing will hurt you again." She stopped crying and just looked up at me.

"She's going to take me back." I understood. It was what I was thinking about all night.

"We...will deal with that after." She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry to interrupt-" we just both looked at Carlisle.

"Edward I need to speak with you for a moment." I nodded and let go of Bella."

BPOV

I watched as Edward followed Carlisle into the hall. I looked around and tried to think of something happy.

All that came to mind was Edward. This week was tiring, I couldn't think back to Monday. It was to far back.

So I just thought of what I had written to Edward in my letter.

It hurt to think about. It also hurt to think why I wrote it...

"Bella" I looked up and my jaw dropped.

"Um..." I whispered.

"Dear god what happened Bella?" She sat down. I started crying.

"First answer my question." I said.

"What the hell happened to you mom?"

APOV

The waiting room became my second home. Rose and I lived there since we always tried to give Bella privacy.

They both needed it. Renee was easy to spot at the airport but when we got close to her...

She had bruises on her face and you could tell she had just gotten stitches in her arm. We tried to ignore the urge to ask what happened. And we did.

But we knew Bella wouldn't. So now we wait.

"Alice?" Rose said. I stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I think the saying 'like mother like daughter' is way to real for them." I just nodded.

EPOV

"So Charlie is doing what?!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Taking precautions." He's Bellas guardian in this state. So he's been trying to cover his tracks." The officer told me.

"So in other words. He's..." I waited.

"He's been in contact with some psychiatric hospitals. He's bee getting information and a bunch of other things. Most likely trying to keep us out of his business." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"God! Can we do anything about this Carlisle?" I needed to do something.

"It's all up to Bella. She just needs to tell these men what they need to know." Again I need to do something.

"Let's...just go talk to Bella." They nodded and I led the way to her room.

BPOV

"I can't believe you let him do this to you!" I yelled at Renee. She looked horrible. I wasn't there to stop this.

"I can't believe your father did this to you! Why didn't you call me Monday?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me. You're always to drunk to care!"

"Shush! Right now! I stopped my drinking habits. I'm done with that. I was tired I've being taken advantage of by Phil. So I sent you away so you didn't have to be hurt!"

"That's just great Renee! But guess what? You our still with Phil! You're still Renee Dyer. You didn't even try and defend yourself when he did that to you!" I was yelling and so was she.

"What's the point! He's my husband! He was high and drunk!"

"Just like you! Mom I love you. I understand why you sent me here. But what I don't understand is why you can deal with him!"

"Why did you!"

"Because if I didn't he'd go after you. I was scared to leave you there." She stood up and shook her head.

"How could you not call me Bella? This was going on and I don't even here anything!"

"I was dealing with it."

"But it's been going on all the time! Every summer Bella this happened. How did you deal with it!" My mom hasn't spoken to me like this ever.

"I dealt with it the same way I did at home. Plus....I had people I thought would try and help me!"

"Who those girls? They seem nice Bella did they help you?" I shook my head slowly.

"They...just found out about all of this Friday." I whispered.

"Honey" She sat back down. "I want to know who to thank for finding you." I looked at the door as Edward walked in.

"You can thank my boyfriend. Edward I'd like you to meet my mom Renee."

**I hope this helps my lack of updates.**

**Dont kill me please.**

**:) reviews are love. :)**


	22. Just as bad Or worse

**Im BORED**

**so im going to finish this.**

**Btw its now Sunday here if u didnt know.**

**Idk the days arent marked that well in my head.**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: nooooooooooopppppeeeeeeee :/ lol**

_Previously_

_"Who those girls? They seem nice Bella did they help you?" I shook my head slowly._

_"They...just found out about all of this Friday." I whispered._

_"Honey" She sat back down. "I want to know who to thank for finding you." I looked at the door as Edward walked in._

_"You can thank my boyfriend. Edward I'd like you to meet my mom Renee."_

EPOV

After my talk with the officersI knew it was time for them to talk to Bella. When we walked into Bellas room I was introduced immediately. To whom I don't know.

"You can thank my boyfriend. Edward I'd like you to meet my mom Renee." Bellas voice was tired, strained. As if she'd been yelling. I looked at her mother. I had no words. She looked like Bella. That includes the injures.

"Hello" I said politely. Renee stood up and instead of shaking my hand she hugged me. It reminded me of Bellas reactions.

"Thank you" She murmured. She smiled and sat back down next to Bella.

"Um Edward?" I looked over at Carlisle. I nodded. I walked over to Bella.

"Bella. This is officer Davis and officer Daniels." She looked at them carefully and then looked back at me. Her eyes were pleading. She didn't want to do this.

"We have a few questions for you Ms Swan." Davis spoke carefully. Trying not to frighten her. She grabbed my hand and her grip tightened on Renees. Carlisle walked out of the room; closing the door behind him.

"Okay." Bellas voice was barely above a whisper. I looked over at Renee; she was looking at how Bella held onto me. I didn't say anything.

"Ms Swan please explain your relationship with your father." This was going to be a rough afternoon.

BPOV

"What...do you mean?" I asked. Officer Daniels answered.

"Well explain how he treated you. How you acted around one another." Renee smiled at me. Encouraging me...Edward stroked my hand with his thumb.

"He...acted like I wasn't there most of the time." I started. They looked at each other. They meaning the officers. Edward stared at me. Renee stared at both Edward and me.

"That was when he didn't want something. He would notice me when he was hungry or felt...um...alone." I shivered slightly thinking about it. Daniels wrote everything down. Davis asked the questions.

"By alone you mean mentally or physically?" I couldn't say it. I looked at Edward he looked back. I didn't want to say it. He just mouthed 'I'm sorry' to me. I took a breathe.

"I guess...physically." Tears stung in my eyes. I couldn't look at Renee. She had let go of my hand. No doubt she was looking at me.

"Ms Swan. We need an exact answer. Did your father ever...do anything inappropriateto you?" I felt angry...angry that a cop couldnt say rape.

"Yes. And by the way its called rape!" I tried not to yell, but the loudness of my voice scared everyone. Edward gripped my hand tightly.

"He also did all of the above. He made me his slave. By day I would cook and make sure everything was done. I wasn't allowed to leave the house. If I did it was to go to the store. He made me cook and if he didn't like something he hit me for it." I took a breathe. Tears were going down my face. I looked at Edward and only him.

"My dad never loved me. He used me. He thought of me as my mother. I look like Renee and act like Renee so I should be punished. He hates me. He never thought of me as a daughter. He never did and never will. I'm nothing." I tried not to cry anymore but I couldn't help it.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I cried. He whispered to me. He said I was brave for telling them everything. I calmed down and I think it was Daniels that spoke.

"I think that's all we need. We'll be in touch. Davis." I didn't look up when they left. I just held onto Edward.

"Bella?" My moms voice was soft. I slowly looked up. I didn't let go of Edward though.

"Mom." She had tears in her eyes. I let go of Edward and she hugged me. I started crying again.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never should...I should of known...I thought he wouldn't hurt you..." She was whispering.

"Mom." I started "He never loved us. If he did he has...I don't know. Something wrong with him. Mom you couldn't have known what was going on. Anytime I came home from visiting...you...you were drunk. You were busy trying not to tick off Phil. You couldn't have known." I stopped when I heard Edward stand.

"Where...?" I started. Renee looked at him too.

"I need to talk to Alice and Rose for a moment." He looked at my face and leaned closer to my face. "I'll be back. I promise." He kissed my cheek before exiting the room.

"Bella." I looked at Renee.

"We can talk about your boyfriend in a moment. First...I have something to tell you." I looked at her. She looked torn.

"What is it mom?" She let out a breathe.

"Phil isn't in Florida...hun...he left me."

APOV

"What do you mean she looked horrible?" Emmett asked. Rose and I were trying to explain Mrs Dyers appearance.

"We mean she had bruises all over her face." Rose snapped quietly. I sat down next to Jasper. They had come back only a few minutes ago.

"Are you telling us that...?" Jasper questioned. I nodded.

"Apparently Bellas step dad is just as bad. Maybe worse then Charlie." Before anyone could respond Edward walked in. Probably hearing what I said.

"He is. Phil is...horrible. Just not worse. And right now...they're probably arresting Charlie at this moment." Edward sat down next to Emmett and Rose.

"How long until trial do you think?" Jasper knew things like this. He wanted to know about the law just in case we ever had to deal with things like this. He said it was mostly for my safety which I never understood.

"I don't know. Maybe a month? By the look of it Renee is going to stay with Bella until then." Rose spoke up.

"I talked to Esme. Alice when I was parking the car at the airport I called her. She's willing to let Bella stay with us. She probably won't mind Renee either." I smiled. Esme was so nice.

"That's perfect actually. Really I wanted Bella close. Down the hall is the closest she could get." Edward smiled. He seemed alot better then before.

"Edward?" I asked.

"hm?" He replied. He apparently was thinking about something.

"We helped Bella." I stated he nodded.

"Well...how are we going to help Renee?" I knew my brother too well. He had been thinking the same thing.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I know for a fact. They're not going back to Phoenix just to get hurt again."

* * *

**Okay?**

**Idk.**

**Im trying to finish my close to being down stories.**

**Reviews help alot. BUt pleaseee dont be to harsh.**


	23. Love

**I'm sorry for the wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters**

BPOV

"What do you mean he…left?" I whispered. "He…what…" I had no words. I hated Phil and wanted him dead. He left.

"Once you were gone I was sad. I missed you Bells. He got tired of me. Apparently he'd been getting tired of us both. Phil is a lot of things, but he's not completely stupid. At first…he took all of his anger out on me." I nodded sadly. She had so many bruises.

"After awhile he had enough. He said he was leaving and that was that. I haven't seen him in-I don't know how many days." I took a breath and hugged Renee.

"You don't think he'll come do you?" I asked. She sighed.

"We can only hope Bella." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Rose and Alice walked in.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Rose said. Renee shook her head.

"Of course not girls." I smiled and Alice walked over to me.

"Edward told me to tell you he'd be right back. He needed to go home and make sure everything was alright for you both."

My face must have shown my confusion because Rose laughed. I looked at Renee and she shrugged.

"I hope you're not opposed to staying with us." Alice looked at me and then my mom. "Bella is like family Renee and really we didn't want her staying in that house. Edward said you should stay with us as well. Only if you'd like that is." I looked at Renee with pleading eyes.

"That would be wonderful. You're mother doesn't mind?" Rose shook her head.

"Esme doesn't mind at all." Renee smiled and thanked them both. I laid back down and yawned.

Today was long.

It was a painfully long day.

"Maybe we should let you sleep." Alice and Rose waved and left the room.

"Bella sweetie I'm going to go with Alice and Rose. I would like to talk to Alice's father about us staying with them.

I nodded.

"Mom" Renee was already out close to the door but she turned around.

"Yes?"

"When you see Edward tell him I would like to see him. If he's not to busy." She smiled.

"Okay hun."

EPOV

I left the hospital and got some things straightened out with Esme. Bella and Renee were staying in the guest room next to Alice's.

I wanted to go see Bella, but I also had to get my head on straight.

It's Saturday night right now. This really has been the longest week of my life.

Bella came to school scared and hurt.

Now she's scared but not hurt.

Bella was scared of me when she met me.

Now she's loved me.

Only in a matter of a week.

I wanted to go and hold Bella and tell her everything would be okay and I'd be there for her. Never far away.

I just needed to think.

I drove back to the hospital and walked in just to Emmett and Jasper alone.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose are telling asking them if they'd like to stay with us." Jasper said.

"Rose just texted me. Bella's happy." Emmett told me. I smiled and sat down across from them.

"You really love her don't you?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

"I feel protective of her. Yes I love her. Monday when I ran into her it was insane. She was so beautiful, but she looked so scared. She ran away for gods sake. Tuesday she told me what happened. I didn't come home for almost a full day. Thursday he almost raped her again. I held her and she cried. I'm so in love with her it's insane."

"You're a hundred percent sure? Edward it sounds like you love protecting her. What happens when she doesn't need protecting?"

"Emmett." Jasper said "Stop."

"Rose loves her like a sister. Esme can't wait to meet her. Edward if you fuck with her mind again I don't know what will happen."

"I wouldn't do that to her." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I glared at him.

"Edward he's just worried. You sound like you do love protecting her. You…you need to get to know her better. It's only been a week. Take her out. Try and make her feel normal."

"I love her Jazz. More then anything. I know for a fact I don't know things like who her old friends are. If she's dated. But I know she blushes anytime someone compliments her. I know she likes classical music. I know…god I know I'm in love with her." Jasper smiled.

"Emmett don't judge Edward okay?"

"I was just saying-"

"You were just saying he barely knows her so he can't love her. Well guess what I feel in love with Alice the moment I laid eyes on her. I didn't know a thing about her. Are you saying I don't really love your sister." He shut up. "You also told me the day you saw Rose across the parking lot at school that you loved her. You didn't even know her name and you said you loved her. Think about what you're saying before you say it."

Jasper was right.

"I'm sorry Edward. She's to…I think of her as a little sister in some ways. I don't want her hurt." I shook my head and spoke.

"No one does Em. No one does."

APOV

Today is Sunday and today we get to take Bella home!

Renee spoke with Carlisle and Esme and she's perfectly okay with staying with us now.

Now we get to play Bella Barbie!

"Alice you don't need to dress Bella up." Edward said following me and Rose into Bellas hospital room.

Esme had taken Renee back to our house so she could get herself settled. Edward was going to talk to Bella about going to her house to get her things.

"Edward; we know Bella's beautiful. Anyone with working eyes can see that. We just want to enhance her beauty." Rose smiled and I did too.

Edward sighed and walked over to Bella's bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up love." He whispered. I looked at Rose and she mouthed 'aw' I nodded. Bella started to stir and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi Edward." She whispered.

"Hi Bella." He leaned down and kissed her softly. My brother was so sweet.

"Hi Bella." I said. She looked away from Edward and waved at Rose and I.

"We were wondering if it we could help you get ready?" Rose asked sweetly. "Carlisle says we can take you home today." She gave a confused look.

"Love remember when I told you Alice, Emmett and I were adopted?" She nodded. "Well Rose and Jasper were too. They just get there original last name." She nodded and sat up. With Edward's help of course.

"So we can help?" I asked hopefully. Bella smiled and nodded. Edward frowned.

"Don't go overboard." He said. We laughed.

"When do we ever go overboard?" I asked. Rose walked over Bella and helped her stand up. Edward walked over to me.

"Alice."

"Edward. We promise we wont change Bella in any way. We're just helping her get ready. You go home with Emmett and Jasper. I promise." Edward was about to say something again but was interrupted.

"Edward." He turned around and there was Bella.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"I haven't known Alice and Rose long. From what I know they are the fashion experts. I'm letting them help me get ready to leave. Is that a crime." Edward sighed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She laughed and hugged him.

"I can handle it Edward. I love that you care, but care just a little less." He smiled and kissed her.

"I'll see you at home then?" She nodded and he walked out of the room. Then Bella turned to Rose and I and sighed.

"Let the torture commence." We laughed.

BPOV

Last night I had a dream Phil came back. In my dream he had heard what Charlie had done to me and his response was

"Why didn't I do that?" Then he ran after me. Before he could get me I heard Edward's voice. He said 'no one is going to hurt you' and then I woke up. Just to see Edward's perfect face.

When I got up he was trying to convince Alice not to dress me up. I know why now. I don't know how but he just knows things about me. He could tell I was going to dread this makeover and I did.

I let them have there fun as they dressed me up, but I vetoed anything I didn't like. I wanted simple.

In the end it was simple, but it made me look less plain.

"Thanks." I said as we started walking to Rose's BMW.

"It was nothing." Rose said.

"I think Edward's going to love it." Alice said. I blushed. When we got into the car I sighed.

"How does he love me?" I asked. Alice turned around and looked at me. Rose started driving.

"Bella look at you. You're beautiful, smart, sweet-" I stopped Alice.

"I'm broken, used and nothing special. I mean right now I look amazing thanks to you too, but I'm normally so plain. He barely knows me." Alice looked at me with the most serious expression I thought she was going to yell.

"Bella. Do you know what I said the moment Jasper introduced himself to me?" I shook my head.

"I said 'I've been waiting for you' and can you guess what he said?" I shrugged smiling a little.

"He said 'I'm sorry darlin' then he took my hand and kissed it. Jasper and I were in love as soon as we saw each other. We didn't even know each other's names. We just knew we were meant for each other." I looked at Rose and she was smiling. Probably remembering something.

"Bella. I felt the same way you do now. Well about how you think Edward can't love you because he barely knows you." Rose said.

"Jasper and I weren't adopted right away. Our mom died last year. So when I met Emmett it was at school. He came up to me and pulled out all the Cullen charm. I thought he was sweet and cute, but I was the new girl. Guy's didn't want a relationship with me. So right away we didn't date." Rose started driving slower. I guess so she could tell the whole story.

One day he drove me home and told me he loved me. I had only known him about five or six days. I had no words. Instead I got out of the car and ran into my house. No one had ever loved me. Nothing close. Emmett followed me inside just to see me crying. He said 'what's wrong Rosie' I said you barely know me Emmett." She sighed and smiled at me.

"I had hurt him. For the past few days I had been calling him Emmy and he called me Rosie. I used his full name and it hurt. Anyway he said 'I know you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I know that Anytime I see you I get so happy it's unreal. I know that everyday I get up out of bed just so I can go and see you. I know that I've only known you a few days but you're all I think about everyday and every minute.'" Rose parked the car outside of what I guess was there house and looked back at me.

"The look in his eyes showed me he wasn't lying. I had stopped crying and said 'you really love me Emmy?' he had nodded and kissed me. From then on I've been in love with Emmett. He's my little Emmy-bear." We got out of the car and I looked at them both.

"So he really loves me?" They nodded.

"More then anything."

EPOV

"They're here." Emmett said looking out the window. Jasper threw his war book at him and I laughed.

"Why are you spying on our girlfriends?" Jasper asked. Emmett shrugged and sat down on the floor and started playing video games.

"So Edward." I looked at Jasper.

"Yes Jasper?"

"I heard you talking to Esme and Renee earlier." Emmett paused his game and started listening.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"We heard your plans for Bella today." Emmett said. Jasper nodded.

"Good. Then I don't have to explain to you what I'm doing today."

"What who's doing?" I looked toward the front door and my jaw dropped.

They didn't go overboard thankfully. Bella was in a skirt and in a midnight blue blouse. She looked stunning. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"You look stunning." She blushed and I kissed her lightly.

"Your welcome." Alice said as she passed me and Bella. I smiled.

"Where's mom?" Alice asked.

"She's with Renee and Carlisle upstairs darlin." Jasper said. Alice nodded and sat back.

Rose came in and sat down next to Emmett and then she kissed him. Emmett gave everyone a confused look and then smiled at Rose.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked.

"For loving me." Then she kissed him again. I looked at Bella and she was watching them.

"They're all so perfect. I asked them in the car how could you love me. Broken Bella. They pretty much said 'how could Emmett and Jasper love us? We don't know why but they just do.' I've been through so much Edward. Edward…I've never done this before. Ever." I took a breath and smiled.

"Bella would you be opposed to going out with me for the day?" She shook her head.

"Of course not. What are we going to do?" I kissed her and I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get out.**

**Thank you to Taylor Whitlock who pushed me to write another chapter with her long review.**

**I will have this done by 2011. Promise.**


	24. Jessica

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Oh and who likes taking finals? I don't.**

BPOV

"Edward you know you don't have to prove anything to me." I said as he led my outside to his Volvo.

He spun me around so I was facing him and he kissed me softly.

"Bells when have we ever been out together? When have we ever done anything outside of school Bella?" We hadn't. I frowned.

"If my life wasn't so fucked up…" I shook my head. Edward stroked my cheek lightly.

"I love you so much Bella. I just…want to show you."

"Show me?"

"Show you that you're the most important thing in the world to me." My smile couldn't have widened any more.

"Let's go." I whispered. Edward took my hand and we headed to his car.

This was going to be an amazing day.

-

"Bella what's your favorite book?" Edward asked as we started driving.

"At the moment Wuthering Heights." He frowned.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I countered back. He grinned. "What about you?" He shrugged.

"I don't seem to have one. Lately my reading has been limited."

"Why is that?" I wondered.

"Well I've finished all the school reading list. I'm sure you have too." I sat up in my seat and looked at him.

"Really now? Why do you think that?"

"Because I've been in your room and I've seen all the books you own. Have you finished the books in your room?" he looked at me. I blushed.

"I have."

"Then you have no English homework for a while." I laughed. His smile grew as I laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never heard you really laugh. It's beautiful." Edward parked the car, but kept looking at me. "You're beautiful." I blushed and looked out the window.

"Edward. We're at the mall." He nodded and got out of the car. I sat there speechless until he opened my door.

When he helped me out I gave him an irritated look.

"I don't like shopping." He kissed my forehead.

"Good. Neither do I. Another reason to love you." Despite my irritation I blushed and smiled a little.

"Well why are we here?" I asked as we started walking toward the evil building. He shrugged.

"Bella I'm not just any guy. I'm…weird." I smacked his arm.

"No your not." Edward pulled me into the mall and looked at me.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Fine Edward. You're weird." He kissed my hand and spun me in a circle.

"Thank you love. Now lets go."

We started walking around the mall for no reason. Edward said he wanted to do this. I don't understand at all.

We walked past a bunch of stores. Once in a while Edward would ask me I wanted anything. I politely declined. He would pout but I wouldn't budge no matter how cute he was.

We spent about an hour just roaming around. My legs started getting tired. Edward noticed.

"Your tired." I nodded.

"I still have no clue what were doing here." He smiled.

"Bells what do you think I've been doing for the past hour?" I thought about it.

He asked me what I liked from each store. He asked me if I had any of these things already. He asked me my favorite color. If I wanted to go into the music store later. If I wanted to go out to a nice restaurant later. He pretty much was…

"You've…been getting to know me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I want to know everything about you." He hugged me. "Plus you now know some things about me too right?" I nodded.

I knew his favorite color was brown, because of my eyes. I knew he loved classical music, and playing his piano. I knew he owned half the things in this mall. Thanks to Alice.

"You're tired?" He asked pulling away. I nodded. He turned around and said something that shocked me.

"Get on." I just stood there. "Bells come on. You're tired and I'm hungry. That means I'm going to take you to the food court. No more walking for you."

"I'm heavier then the average backpack." I said getting on his back. He stood up easily.

"Bells. You're as light as Alice." I shook my head.

"No way." He laughed.

"Maybe I'm just really strong." He mused walking.

"Maybe." I agreed.

We started walking and I asked him about himself.

"How many girls have you dated?" I asked randomly. I felt his body tense, but he kept walking.

"I've made many mistakes. I wish I could take them back." Vague.

"Edward." I whispered. I leaned down so I could whisper in his ear. "The past is the past."

"Bella." he sighed. "I don't know."

"Edward. I've been through hell and back. My life…" I couldn't think of how to describe it. We finally reached the food court and I froze. Lauren Mallory and pretty much half the student body was there. Edward felt me tense and put me down. He pulled me close and looked into my eyes.

"Bella. Look at me. Not them." I glanced at Lauren and Jessica. Looking at Jessica I felt sick. So I looked at Edward. My eyes had started tearing up.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-- points of light and reason…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

I just stared. My eyes were full of tears, no longer sad.

"I never left Edward." I whispered.

"No, but you tried. Seeing you…barely breathing…so cold. Everything was dark. I…had no purpose." I didn't let my tears. I took a deep breath.

"That's it." I whispered.

"What's it?" He asked confused.

"My life. Before you it was nothing. I too was surrounded in darkness. Never ending oblivion. For you there was hope. For me all I wanted was complete serenity. I didn't want this darkness. Some people aren't strong like you. Some people don't get over there fear of the dark."

"Is it dark now?" Edward took my hand and walked me over to a table. I shook my head.

"No…I hope it wont be dark again." Edward squeezed my hand.

"It never will. Never again."

I sat down at the table and Edward sat across from me. He asked me what I was in the mood for. I replied by pointing to where there was pizza. I must have looked like a five-year old. Edward said I looked cute.

"I'll go get us some pizza, love." He kissed me softly and walked to where I had pointed.

I sat back and sighed.

I didn't like sitting alone. When I was alone my thoughts drifted to Charlie and Phil. Phil was actually scarier. He was out and about somewhere.

He could be anywhere.

I wouldn't think about it. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said. My eyes went wide and I turned around a little.

"You just scared me…Jessica." God what did she want?

"Bella…can I sit?" She asked. I looked around and saw Edward staring at us. No…glaring at Jessica.

"Sure." I said through tight lips. She sat down.

"Bella…I'm sorry." She blurted out. I was about to respond but she kept going.

"Bella I really am. I mean just as first I didn't really like you because you automatically were in with the Cullens. They don't talk to just anyone. When Lauren said she hated you I didn't think much of it. When she said…when she realized you and Edward were together she snapped…and well. She asked me to kiss Edward. She wanted to piss you off. Bella I had no clue…I didn't mean to do that…I didn't think." I held up my hand.

"You're right. No one with a working mind would listen to Lauren. Jessica I'm not going to forgive you. No one knew my life. Just Edward. That's because I could trust him. I love him with all my heart and you throwing yourself at him because Lauren asked you to is complete bullshit. Because of what you did…damn." I bit my lip.

"Jessica you pushed me off the edge. I could have died. Yes I brought that upon myself. But only because I thought Edward didn't want me. He does want me. He loves me. I love him…I can't forgive you right now. I just…I can't."

"Bella…but everythings okay now…your dad-"

"Charlie." I interrupted. "Charlie. Not my dad."

"Chalie's in jail…hes gone…you and Edward are fine…"

"That doesn't excuse what you did. How you tried to break us up and in the process you pushed me off the edge."

"But I didn't know-"

"You didn't have to do it!" I yelled.

"You don't understand I didn't have a choice."

"We all have choices Jessica." I saw Edward walking over in the corner of my eye.

"Just like you chose to try and kill yourself." Edward heard that. He stopped in front of our table. He glared at her but Jessica looked at me.

"Yes. Just like that. Well all I have to say to that is…I chose to do that because I couldn't live with Charlie's abuse and rape!" I screamed at her. She jumped up. "Edward was the only thing that made life worth living again and you and your bimbo best friend made me think his love was just a joke!" I stood up. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Jessica I can't forgive you. Get the hell over it. Maybe one day when you realize what you did was a big deal and maybe when you realize Lauren just used you to get rid of me. She used you so when I was gone Edward would blame you and not Lauren. Get that through you thick head and maybe one day I'll forgive you."

EPOV

I didn't say anything as my Bella screamed and yelled at Jessica. No one bothered to try and stop Bella's rampage. They knew better.

Jessica asked for forgiveness…I don't know how she could do that. Bella was barely out of the hospital for god's sake. She needed time to process.

Bella's words seemed to cut Jessica like a knife. I could see realization in Jessicas eyes when Bella mentioned Lauren using her.

When Bella stopped screaming Jessica stared and then ran over to her friends. Bella didn't say anything to me. She tried to move away from me but I just held her tighter. I put my face in her hair and held her tight.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." I whispered.

"I can't believe I said those things to her." I heard tears in her voice.

"Bella…its okay…you did nothing wrong."

"I screamed at her in the middle of a crowded mall." She whispered back.

"Bella you don't forgive her for what she did." Bella nodded. "But one day you will. It wasn't completely her fault. Lauren put her up to it."

"We have choices."

"One day Jessica will choose to believe that Lauren was using her. When that day comes you'll forgive her and she'll understand and forgive you for being hurtful to her."

"She deserved it." I shook my head and kissed her forehead.

"Two wrongs don't make a right love." She sighed.

"Maybe I am five."

"Maybe" I agreed. "I think…I should take you somewhere else to eat." She nodded.

"Please?" I smiled.

"Anything for you love."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Oh I don't own this.**

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-- points of light and reason…And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

**Thank Stephenie Meyer for that one.**


	25. La Push

**Disclaimer: I don't own these amazing characters. Just the plot. Sort of.**

EPOV

I took Bella to La Bella Italia. We ate and laughed. The scene in the mall almost completely forgotten.

After we had eaten I took Bella to a bookstore and then to La Push. She seemed to be someone that liked the beach. She said when she was younger Renee would take her to La Push.

Before the bad. Is what she had said.

"Edward." Bella whispered when we started walking around La Push.

"Yes?" I asked squeezing her hand tight.

"Guess what?" I looked at her thoughtfully while we walked.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." She blushed and looked down. We kept walking and I smiled when I noticed that Esme and Renee did indeed help me out.

"Bella. Guess what?" She looked up at me.

"What?"

"I love you." I stopped walking and she did too. "More then you know. Bella today was a day of questions and answers. It was just a day together. We needed the break." She nodded.

"That was the day. Now the day is ending and tonight is full of surprises." She smiled.

"It's twilight Edward." Bella said softly looking at the sky. I smiled and started walking with her again.

"Bella look ahead. What do you see?" I waited and then I felt her hug me. I looked at her and she was smiling. Her eyes bright. She pulled my hand and made me walk faster.

"Who did all of this?" She asked. Bella looked around at the torches and the table that had a stereo on it. There was also a basket with our dinner. In the middle of the torches was a blanket set up for our dinner later tonight in the sand.

"I asked Esme and Renee to help me." I said as I watched Bella touch the stereo and the basket. She looked at me.

"Why?" Bella whispered. I sighed and took her hand. I pushed a button on the stereo and walked away from it with Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Today was about knowing more about you. I told you the days over. Now it's about treating you the way you deserve to be treated." The song I had chosen for tonight went threw the speakers.

__

It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep.

"I haven't heard this song before." My Bella whispered putting her head on my chest.

"Well that makes this better. I think it's perfect for tonight." I kissed her hair and we started dancing slowly.

__

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Absolutely anything."

______

It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close

"Listen to this, love." I whispered.

She nodded slowly.

__

While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.

(Oh)

I heard Bella sigh and I smiled content.

__

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.

The song ended and Bella pulled away from me a little and looked me in the eye.

"I don't deserve you." She shook her head sadly. I lifted her chin with my hand and made her look back at me.

"You deserve so much more then me."

BPOV

"No ones ever been this way with me. Ever." I shook my head. Edward sighed.

"I want to give you everything you want. You've…been ..." I gave him a confused look.

"Charlie and Phil hurt you. They've messed with your mind. They made you think you were worthless. It's the opposite. You're so beautiful Bella." Edward hugged me.

"If they hadn't done what they did you…things would be so different." I bit my lip and kept quiet.

"You probably would be in Phoenix. You would probably have someone…" He shook his head.

"Edward I'm not completely mad. I had crushes on boys, but none of them…I'm yours Edward. I was meant for you. If Charlie and Phil were good parents and had cared I still would be yours. Somehow I would have met you." He sighed.

"I hate them Bella. Sometimes I'm scared…I'm afraid. They've hurt you so much."

"Afraid? Of what? Me? Why? Edward I'm broken. Point blank. Nothing can change the past. We…can just work on a better future."

"I'm afraid you'll get scared and leave me again." I shook my head and him.

"Never." I lifted my head and kissed him softly. "I'm your's forever."

"Forever?" Edwards eyes seemed delighted at the idea.

"If you want me." Edward lifted me form the ground and hugged me. I laughed.

"Of course I want you. Always." he set me down on my feet.

I smiled and walked over to the blanket and sat down. It had started getting dark. I felt Edward sit next to me.

"You're not hungry now right?" I shook my head.

"A little bit. Not starving though." Edward nodded and took out some sodas from the basket.

"Thirsty?" I nodded smiling. He gave me my drink and I leaned against him. He put his arm over my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I took a drink and put it down in the sand.

I stared at the colors in the sky fade as darkness began to cloud our beautiful sky; ending a very long amazing day.

Edward didn't look at me as someone used. He didn't seem upset about the scene I caused in the mall. He loved that I didn't like shopping and how I loved little things.

I loved how he noticed little details that guys normally don't notice. I smiled and yawned. Today was long. I mean I was on my feet all day.

"Edward?" I mumbled after a moment. I felt Edwards arm move around me waist and he held me closer.

"Yes, love?" My heart skipped a beat. He probably could hear it.

"I'm falling asleep." I whispered my eyes closing.

"Go to sleep love."

"What about the food?"

"You need sleep. We were walking all day. I carried you twice." I smiled trying to fight against my closing eyelids.

"Promise that when I wake up you'll still be here? That your not a dream?" I could tell he was smiling.

"I'll be there love. I'm not a dream. You on the other hand…" He trailed off and I laughed lightly.

"Night night Edward."

EPOV

I watched Bella sleep. She was smiling. Knowing that I was the reason she was smiling made me ecstatic.

"Hey!" I heard someone call. I looked over and saw some guys walking over. I laid Bella gently down on the blanket and stood up.

"Yes?" I asked walking over to them.

"Who's taking this stuff? You're not going to leave it on the beach." I sighed. The natives were getting restless.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I asked me mother and my girlfriends mother to set this up for me. Over there sleeping is my girlfriend so please keep it down." The guy in the mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"That's Bella?" My eyes narrowed at his tone.

"Yes, that's MY Bella. You are?" I looked at him and I knew his friends were watching me closely.

"I knew Bella when we were kids. I'm Jacob. I haven't seen her since we were like 4." He shook his head.

"So you're the guy that saved her?" The guy on Jacobs right asked. "I'm Seth." I nodded.

"Yes I saved her. Now back to what you were saying my mother is coming by tomorrow to get it." I wanted to get off the topic of Bella. Especially since Jacob seemed a little bit to fond of her.

"Okay. We'll go then." Jacob told hi friends to go home. Like if he was in charge of them. Then he looked at me.

"I don't think she likes jealously Cullen. Some girls find it endearing. I don't think she will." I sighed.

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be?"

"Well your mad about something. I only came over here because my dad asked us to. He doesn't want random shit on the beach. So care to share Cullen?" I grunted and looked at Bella.

"I don't want her to leave me."

"Why do you think she would?"

"She deserves better."

"Says the guy that saved her life and set all of this up for her." He smirked. "I'm not taking her away from you if that's what you were thinking. I'm just in awe. She beautiful man." I nodded.

"Yes she is." Jacob looked at Bella then started walking backwards.

"Take care of her. If you need anything in La Push just call me. It's easier then having other people do it. I like right here on the beach." I nodded.

"Names under Black in the phonebook."

"Bye Black."

"Later Cullen."

Jacob turned around and ran back the way his friends went. I turned around and sat back down next to Bella. She was still sleeping soundly.

"Edward." I heard her whisper. I touched her cheek lightly.

"Yes, love?" I answered.

"I love you." She was talking to me in her sleep. I grinned.

"I love you too." I looked at my watch and noticed it was about eight o'clock. I had been watching her sleep for hours. I picked Bella up and she started to stir.

"Edward?" She asked. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Bella. I'm just taking to the car." She nodded and put here forehead against my chest.

"Are we going to your house?" She whispered. I shook my head.

"No. We're going home, love."

* * *

**REVIEW**

While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.

**The song is called Lullaby By The Spill Canvas.**

**The song makes me smile.**

**Review please.**

**I got only 2 last chapter **

**-frowns-**

**Fanfiction hates me and nothing would go in the center I'll fix it later:/**


End file.
